Bruce and Selina Go to Washington
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: Fresh off the heels of defeating the Court of Owls, Bruce and Selina embark on another vacation with their FBI friend, Agent Ashley Hayes. This time to the Nations Capital. Will it be smooth sailing or will there be some unexpected mayhem along the way? My sequel to Dangerous Obsessions by Fanwriter83.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce and Selina Go To Washington

Gulfstream Six

Somewhere over the United States.

After Emerging from the restroom, Agent Ashley Hayes put her FBI jacket back on and sat on the sofa across from Bruce and Selina. Selina was gently running her fingers through Bruce's hair as he was resting on her lap.

"So how's our boy, Selina?"

"Still sleeping like a baby, this is when he at his most cutest. But this is also when he at his most vulnerable too."

"Well luckily he has you and me watching over him," Ashley replied then leaned over the small coffee table to give Bruce a gentle tug on his cheek.

"Yeah and not to mention the full wrath of the United States government waiting in the wings if somebody other than us touches a single strand of hair on his billion dollar head."

"I bet Sandra would be tasked with personally overseeing the unleashing of said wrath."

"More like a guarantee in my book. I wonder how things are going for her at the Pentagon now that she's a full bird Colonel and all."

"More power, more responsibilities and more paperwork. The usual stuff that comes with promotions."

"I'm all for moving up, but paperwork isn't my thing."

"I once thought the same way, Selina. Now look at me."

"The street kid who grew up and became a federal agent. If you decide to write a book on your life, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would read it."

"Including you?"

"Totally, Ashley."

"Agent Hayes, this is the captain. We will be landing soon, so you and the kids might want to return to your seats."

"Copy," Ashley replied then Selina pulled the blanket off of Bruce and shook him awake.

"We're about land, kiddo," Selina said as Ashley got him on his feet and led him over to a chair where she strapped him in. She sat down across from Bruce and buckled up, Selina took the seat next to him.

"Sleep well, Bruce?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, where are we touching down at?"

"Andrews Air Force Base. It's approximately twenty miles from our destination which puts us well out of the public eye."

"Definitely beats having to put up with people going gaga over seeing Bruce Wayne the once Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham at the airport. Especially other girls," Selina said grumbling at the thought of a flock of girls trying to gang up on her billionaire.

"Hiding Bruce Wayne will be impossible once we get into the city, but our security force should be more than sufficient to keep people from getting too close for comfort."

"Will they be meeting us on the ground?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm going to assess them before we leave the base."

"I love your attention to detail, Selina."

"What time is it, Ashley?"

"Six forty-five AM, Bruce. So it will still be dark outside which will give us some additional cover."

"I think touching down at an air force base gives us plenty of cover."

"You take every ounce of cover you can get, Bruce. Please don't tell me you're forgetting the lessons I taught you during our time together on the streets of Gotham."

"I'm not and I never will," Bruce replied as the wheels made contact with the runway.

A few seconds later the plane rolled onto the tarmac where it came to a stop near a convoy. The boarding ladder was brought down as Bruce, Selina and Ashley unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Let's go meet our team," Ashley said. Then Bruce and Selina followed her out. Ashley and Bruce went down the stairs, but Selina opted for a more stylish arrival and slid down the railing with a smile on her face.

But that smile faded when she laid her eyes on the security force. It was time to get into serious assessment mode. The force before her consisted of twenty FBI agents dressed in all black, wearing full tactical gear of the same color and packing M4-A1 assault rifles. There were also twelve soldiers apart of the security force who were also packing M4-A1s but the biggest difference was that they had M-203 grenade launchers under their barrels. The convoy itself consisted of five black SUVs and four Joint Light Tactical Vehicles that were armed with either a fifty caliber machine gun or a MK-19 grenade launcher.

As Selina continued her walk amongst the group, one of the FBI agents walked up to Ashley.

"Agent Hayes, I am Agent Melissa Maddow. DC FBI, by the order of Director Grey, we are now under your command. President Webb decided to add some DC National Guard troops to the security force as well and hopes that you and our guests enjoy your time in our nation's capital."

"I hope so too." Ashley replied then Maddow glanced back at the group and noticed Selina circling the members of the security team.

"The kid sure has an eye for detail, ma'am."

"Her name is Selina Kyle. She has spent half her life on the streets of one of the most dangerous cities in the country. She is one of the toughest, bravest, and smartest street girls I've ever met."

"And she has also assisted us on two major operations. The FBI manhunt in New Hampshire and Operation Rockslide in Gotham," Bruce added.

"I remember seeing you on news when that was going down. You did a good job running that show."

"Thank you, Agent Maddow," Bruce replied then Selina rejoined them.

"Okay Ashley, they're good."

Glad to hear it, Cat."

"My men were fully briefed on the objective prior your arrival, ma'am."

"Well I'm gonna give them a little reminder before we head out," Ashley replied then turned to the team. "Remember people, our mission is to ensure the safety of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle during their time here in DC. We may be in one of the most secure cities in the world, but that doesn't change the fact that all of us need to be be on our A-game and ready to fend off anyone trying to make a play for our primaries, especially Bruce Wayne. His popularity has gone up into the stratosphere given our recent victory over the Court of Owls which means he is on everybody's radar. Including those of undesirable individuals or groups. If any of them come for us, I expect you all to make them wish they didn't. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." the feds and soldiers replied in thunderous unison.

"I also would also like to say a few words, Ashley. If you don't mind?"

"Go ahead, Selina."

Selina stepped up and cleared her throat.

"In the event that shit hits the fan during our vacation, the jerks trying to get to our VIB won't just have to fight through you, they will have get through me as well. Especially if those so called undesirables come in the form of a squad of bimbos looking to get into Bruce's pants. I have cooked up a very special surprise for them. That being said, let's get on the road."

"Everybody mount up," Ashley ordered.

"I call shotgun," Selina shouted.

As they approached the fourth vehicle, the driver who happened to be one of the base guards got out so Ashley could take the wheel.

"Wow, these seats are lot more comfortable than the ones in the Tahoes we drove around in when we were New Hampshire," Bruce said as he settled into one of the back seats and buckled up.

"The Tahoes are a thing of the past, this is the latest variant of the Chevy Suburban."

"Pretty sweet," Selina commented.

After performing a quick radio check to make sure everyone else was ready, Ashley gave the order to roll out.

On their way to the exit, Bruce looked out at a pair of hangars where he saw four pilots climbing into their F-16s.

"I see some pilots getting ready for a flight."

"Those guys are part of the One-hundred and Twenty-first Fighter Squadron of the DC Air National Guard. They're primary mission is to guard the skies above the capital. Fighters from other bases also pitch in, but this squadron is the closest."

"I guess anyone looking to mess with Bruce can forget about launching any air attacks," Selina commented.

"Or from anyone else for that matter. Washington has a multitude of defenses," Ashley said.

"Makes perfect sense given that it's our capital," Bruce replied.

Selina was just sitting in her seat bemused.

In a dark room somewhere inside the Pentagon, Ashley's sister, Colonel Sandra Hayes was watching a UAV feed of the convoy.

"The entourage just left the wire, ma'am," the Air Force captain operating the drone reported.

"Monitor them every step of the way. Keeping Bruce and friends safe is our top priority. Along with our usual ones," Sandra said then turned to another officer. "ELINT, are you picking up any chatter about Bruce Wayne in or around the capital?"

"Negative, Colonel. And the NSA isn't picking up anything out of the ordinary either."

There are two kinds of security, the official kind and the unofficial kind.

Sandra was happily playing the later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Convoy

As they drove through a residential neighborhood, Selina occupied herself with a booklet she found in the glove compartment while Bruce looked at the houses through the tinted windows.

"What kind of neighborhood are we driving through, Ashley?" Bruce asked.

"Branch Avenue. Don't let the houses fool you, this one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in the city."

"It doesn't look very dangerous to me."

"If you were walking around out here in the middle of the night by yourself, you would be singing a whole different tune."

"In Gotham, the Narrows is dangerous no matter what time of day it is," Selina said.

"That is one area of Gotham I will never set foot in again without a dozen TAC teams or the Army at my back," Ashley commented.

"Was that the place where your parents dumped you when you were a kid?"

"Yeah. I understand that it's home to you, Selina. But to me, it represents a chapter of my life I would rather forget about."

"Maybe when I make Gotham a better place someday, you'll have a more positive view of the area."

"I know you have a grand vision for the city and I hope you succeed in making it a reality one day. But when you do embark on your quest, you may find yourself running into some very hard truths."

"Whatever they are, Ashley. I will be ready for them."

Selina couldn't help but snicker at that statement.

"Famous last words, B. Now before you stuff your foot even further into your mouth, have a look at this booklet."

Selina threw it back over her seat and it landed in Bruce's lap. He picked it up and proceeded to look through it.

"Wow, this city has more places to see and things to do than Gotham."

"Ever been here before?" Ashley asked.

"My parents went here when I was baby. Alfred was tasked with watching over me while they were gone."

"I guess your parents never hired a sitter when you were little," Selina commented.

"No, they had absolute trust in Alfred."

"Good choice on their part. If I had children of my own, I wouldn't trust a stranger to watch over them either. Thankfully I don't have to worry about that because I am never going to have any. I like my new life the way it is anyway."

"If I knew better, I'd say you hate all children except me and Bruce."

"You're first two kids I've met that mean more to me than an assignment, Selina. And I don't hate children, but I once had the unpleasant privilege of working with someone who did."

"Was it someone from your days at the Denver field office?"

"Yes, it was Agent Brasher. A depressed witch of a woman. Not a day went by where she didn't walk through the door without saying something negative about her kids. She hated her husband too."

"Why?"

"For getting her pregnant by accident. She even gloated about how he and her two sons never knew how she really felt about them."

"Why didn't she just have an abortion if she didn't want them?"

"She was a very twisted woman, Bruce. I still wonder how she manage to pass her psych evaluation."

"So what happened to her?" Selina asked.

"She got caught red-handed meeting with a serial killer who called herself the Pelican. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. She was wanted for multiple murders all across Denver. She was Denver PDs problem, until we got word that Brasher was meeting with her to discuss payment for a hit on you know who."

"Her husband and kids?"

"Bingo, Selina. So we formed a taskforce to bag them both, we moved on them at their next meeting at an outdoor restaurant where Brasher was going to make the payment. I was there with a TAC team from the Bureau and Denver SWAT. Brasher bolted when she heard our sirens, but the Pelican surrendered without incident. Luckily, I was able to spot her running down the street and so the chase of my life began."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed, Selina. After chasing her about four blocks, she ran into a parking garage where I pursued her all the way to the top. Seven levels to be exact.

Flashback

Parking garage

Denver Colorado

After running onto the roof, Agent Brasher ran towards the edge of the roof and hopped up on the ledge.

"It's over, Brasher, come down from the ledge, get on your knees, and raise your hands above your head."

Brasher turned around and saw her former coworker, Agent Ashley Hayes wither her Beretta 92FS trained on her.

"You followed me this far, Ashley. I must say I'm impressed. Then again, you are twenty-four and still in your prime so…"

"Spare the compliments, get on your knees and put your hands in the air."

"Yeah, maybe in the next life," Brasher replied then threw something at Ashely before back-flipping off the ledge. Ashley quickly ducked for cover behind a mini-van thinking it was a grenade.

After ten seconds passed with no boom, Ashley returned to her previous position and the object on the ground turned out to be a wallet. Ashley picked it up to examine its contents and Brasher's badge and ID within.

Two Chevy Tahoes pulled up behind her and two four man TAC teams emerged and approached her in haste.

"Ma'am, Denver PD has the Pelican in custody. Where is Brasher?" the leader of the second team asked.

"She chose to go over the edge rather than turn herself in."

The teams followed Ashley over to the ledge where they saw Brasher's body lying on the ground below. Two cops were already on site keeping a shocked crowd back.

"Agent Cooper is not going to like this. Let's get down there and help secure the body."

"Yes, ma'am," the Team Two leader replied.

On their way back to the vehicles, Ashley pulled out her cellphone to make the call. "Sir, Denver PD has the Pelican in custody, but Brasher chose to kill herself rather than give up. She threw her badge and ID at me before jumping over. I thought she was throwing a grenade at so I had to duck for cover."

"Understood, what did she jump off of?"

"From the top of a seven story parking garage. We're heading back down to secure the body."

"Very well, Agent Hayes, I will be on site within the hour."

"Copy that," Ashley replied as she got into the vehicle. End of flashback.

Convoy

Present day

"Wow, she was really was a twisted woman," Selina commented.

"Yeah, but enough about the past. Here is our first stop."

After putting the vehicle in park. Ashley, Bruce, and Selina unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. They were joined by the members of Maddow's team form the other Suburbans and the soldiers from the JLTVs. There was a slight chill to the early morning breeze, but the day would get warmer as it progressed.

"So does this bridge have a name?" Selina asked.

"This is the Arlington Memorial Bridge and below us is the Potomac River. We have a great view of the Washington Monument and the dome of the Capital Building from here."

And the Lincoln Memorial isn't too far away either. I've always wanted to see it up close."

Selina simply smiled and wrapped her arm around Bruce's shoulder.

"And you will, Bruce. But for now, let's just stand here with our de facto adoptive mother and the rest of our FBI and Army friends and enjoy the sunrise."

"They're DC National Guard, Selina."

"Whatever, they're soldiers just the same."

"This is going to be a very beautiful day," Ashley said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lincoln Memorial

8:00AM

After watching the sunrise on the Arlington Memorial Bridge, Ashley, Bruce, and Selina walked up the steps of the memorial towards the big statue of a man sitting in a chair. Agent Maddow and seven of her men were also with them while the rest of the security team remained around the convoy which was parked outside.

"So who is this guy, Ashley?" Selina asked.

"This is Abraham Lincoln. The sixteenth President of the United States. He took office in 1861, and led our country through the Civil War which lasted from 1861 to 1865."

"What was the Civil War?"

"A long time ago, there was a big rift between the northern states and southern states over the issue of slavery. The South favored slavery while the North didn't. The southern states opted to secede from the union, took some federal installations in the process and the American Civil War began. After a couple of years of fierce fighting, the war ended in victory for the Union. But casualties were heavy on both sides. The states that seceded were brought back into the Union. Not like they had much of a choice really."

"I'm glad the Union won. Slavery never should've existed in our nation in the first place."

"President Lincoln believed the same thing, Bruce. He made it quite clear in his house divided speech during his election campaign. The country could not be half slave and half free. It was either one or the other," Ashley said.

"A house divided against itself cannot stand. Great words."

"Spoken by a great man, but he ended up meeting a tragic end."

"What happened to him?"

Bruce was about to explain, but Selina cut him off by raising her hand. "B, I'm not sure if I have made this clear to you before, but I'm about to make it clear to you now. Whenever I ask Ashley a question, I only want her to answer it. Understand?"

"Yes."

"I think you're missing the last part."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Now Ashley, what happened to President Lincoln?"

"On April 14th in 1865, he was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth while he was watching a play at the Ford's Theater. He died of his wound the next morning.

"Why wasn't he protected, Selina asked."

"Unfortunately, the Secret Service didn't exist back then. But Booth never should've gotten as close as he did. But enough about him. Another big accomplishment of Honest Abe was issuing Emancipation Proclamation during his Gettysburg address where he declared all slaves free. But that freedom didn't fully kick in until the ratification of the 13th Amendment on January 31st, 1865 and that was the final nail in the coffin for slavery in this country."

"Wow," Selina said then turned her attention to the plaque on the wall above the statue.

In this temple, as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever.

"Whoever built this memorial did an amazing job."

"It took a lot of people to build this, Selina. The same goes for the aircraft carrier that assisted us in our fight against the Court of Owls."

"You mean that ship was named in honor of this guy too?"

"Yes, and its motto consist of three words from his Gettysburg address. Shall not perish."

"Why does a ship have motto, Ashley?"

"It's a navy thing. Want to go check out the Washington Monument?"

"Sure. But since its right across that little pool out there, I say we walk. The rest of the team can follow us in the vehicles."

"Are you okay with that, Agent Maddow?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the rest of the guys to mount up and drive on over."

"Great," Agent Hayes replied then they proceeded to leave the memorial."

On their way down the stairs, Selina stopped when she spotted something on the ground.

"Hold up, guys. I found something interesting."

Bruce and Ashley went over to see what Selina was looking at. It didn't take long for Bruce and Ashley to recognize the significance of it. Inscribed on the ground were words I have a dream along with the name of the person who gave it, the event, and the date.

Martin Luther King Jr.

March on Washington for jobs and freedom.

August 28th, 1963.

"So tell me about him, Ashley."

"Dr. Martin Luther King Jr was one of the most iconic civil rights leaders in our nation's history. He was a firm believer in non-violent resistance against racism and inequality which were plaguing this country greatly in the sixties. Especially in the south. To give you an example of how bad it was, Imagine wanting to go into a restaurant but being denied entry because of and restrooms the color of your skin. The same went for schools as well. Even drinking fountains were segregated."

"Talk about a dumb away to live," Selina commented

"And it was. Thankfully there was a lot of action taken by the civil rights movement and the federal government to bring that nonsense to an end," Ashley replied.

"So what ultimately happened to Dr. King?"

Ashley let out a sigh before replying.

"Like President Lincoln, he too met a tragic end at the hands of an assassin. Great men often fall."

"Something you should keep in mind, Bruce when you kick your ambitious plan to make Gotham a better place into high gear."

"I will succeed, Selina. Even more so with you by my side."

"I'll do what can for you, but no promises. Now last one over to the Washington Monument is a rotten egg."

"There won't be any rotten eggs today," Ashley said then the rest of the team ran the down the stairs and caught up with Selina. Along the way, the walked pass the reflection pool. Bruce opted to stay on Ashley's right to avoid the possibility of Selina shoving him into it. He never looked at lakes the same way again after what happened last time.

A few minutes later, they made it to the Washington Monument. The only other people present were the members of their security team.

"So who was this big white object built in honor of?" Selina asked.

"George Washington, our nation's first president. Before that, he was part of the Continental Congress, then became the commander of the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War where we booted out the British and declared ourselves an independent country."

"Does he have an aircraft carrier named after him like Abraham Lincoln?"

"Yes, Selina. And a university too," Ashley replied

"There is even an elevator on the inside." Bruce said.

"Well let's get go see what it leads too."

With that, Selina sprinted ahead and Bruce, Ashley, and Maddow ran to catch up.

After being cleared through the security checkpoint, they went inside where they were greeted by the elevator. Selina didn't waste any time pressing the up button. The only button there was.

"Come on people, let's get onboard.

The trio followed Selina on the doors closed right behind them.

As the elevator began its ascent, Selina expected to hear to elevator music. But there wasn't any.

"How come there isn't music?" she asked.

"Maybe they didn't think it was necessary."

Selina scoffed at Bruce's comment said she considered it lazy to make an elevator without any music.

When they reached the top, the doors opened and the only thing saw were a pair of small windows.

"So what is this part supposed to be? I don't see anything."

"It's just an observation spot, Selina, You have a good view of the city from up here," Agent Maddow said.

Selina and Bruce went to see for themselves and sure enough, the view was wonderful.

"You weren't lying, Agent Maddow. This really is a great view. How often do people come up here?"

"Just about everyday. The Washington Monument is one of many popular stops for tourist."

"Whenever I hear the word tourist, the first thing that comes to mind is people with lots of cash on them. If this were Gotham, half of their wallets would be gone. But since we're not, I will refrain from my usual activity unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I guess that makes our lives a little easier," Maddow commented. She was fully briefed on Selina's record prior to their arrival.

After a few minutes of gazing out the windows, Bruce and Selina were ready to move on."

"So what is a good breakfast place in this town?"

"I think you'll like what I have in mind, Selina," Ashley replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Denny's

8:52AM

"Thank you for dining at Denny's, have a nice day," Samantha Brighton said as a family of four departed.

Shortly after they left, Samantha noticed a black SUV speeding into the lot with sirens blaring.

"What is this about?" Samantha asked. Two workers who happened to be standing nearby stopped what they were doing and watched as an FBI TAC team emerged from the vehicle and took up defensive positions.

One of the agents who appeared to be the leader of the group walked through the door and went straight up to the front counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you the manager here?"

"Yes," Samantha replied. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the sight of Maddow's tactical gear and M4.

"Agent Maddow, FBI. We have two VIPs thirty minutes out from this location, and we need to make sure this place is secure. And it might be a good idea to reserve a table for them."

"I have a table being cleaned right now. Consider it reserved."

"Good," Maddow replied then went back outside and activated her headset."

"Agent Hayes, come in."

"Go."

"We're on site and in the process of securing the area. There will be a table ready in the next few minutes. Well before your arrival.

"Excellent," Hayes replied then cut her earpiece. "Melissa's team is on site and a table will be ready for us soon."

"Great. But we won't be there for like what, another ten or twenty minutes?"

"We only have eighteen minutes to go now, Selina. So what do you two think of DC?"

"Too early for me to say. It's our first day and it's still morning," Selina commented.

"I think it's a nice city. It has a different atmospheric vibe than Gotham," Bruce replied from the backseat."

"Every city has its own atmospheric vibe when you think about it." Ashley said.

While Bruce and Ashley continued their conservation, Selina stared out at the window taking in the sights. And scanned for any threats as well. Although she was confident in their security force, one could never be too sure. Plus being a street kid, scanning for danger was second nature to her.

Pentagon

"Colonel, The convoy is still on course to Denny's and so far there are no accidents along their route," Captain Brock reported as kept his eyes on the drone video feed.

"Our guys in the field report no signs of threats to the convoy, ma'am," Major Calvin said.

"Excellent," Colonel Hayes replied with a smile.

The men and women in the field Calvin was referring to were all dressed in civilian clothes, making them impossible for the average person to spot. Some of them were DC cops or Special Forces Operators that had dual albeit covert employment status with her unit, while the rest were covert operatives working directly for her unit.

A unit so secretive, the only people in the government they answered to were the president and Joint Chiefs of Staff.

But not all operatives had law enforcement or military backgrounds, some were even random individuals who were recruited because they had skillsets that were deemed too valuable to waste in other less noble professions.

Twenty minutes later, Sandra received another report from Major Calvin.

"Colonel, our operative at Denny's reports that the rest of the convoy has just arrived." The operative he was referring to was a fed who was also a member of her unit too.

"Excellent, and the status of our bird?"

"X-Two-Four is on station and waiting your orders," Calvin replied then Sandra put on her headset."

"X-Two-Four, this is Umpire. You are cleared to initiate."

"Roger, Umpire. We're activating the jammers," the pilot of the DC National Guard Blackhawk replied then gave a nod to the two man team in the back.

With the jammers fired up, all non-essential frequencies in Denny's and the nearby area as Sandra termed them would be blocked. Anyone looking to take a picture of Bruce on their cell phone or even their digital camera would be so out of luck.

Denny's

Shortly after their arrival, Ashley, Bruce, and Selina were seated at their table and were looking over their menus. A waitress by the name of Pamela had already introduced herself and when she asked if she could get them anything to start off with, they all agreed on orange juice.

There were other diners present, but so far they remained focused on their meals and conservations. The presence of the four man TAC team standing around the table with their M4-A1s was having the desired deterrence effect. The baklavas they were also wearing gave them a storm-trooper like look according to Selina.

Agent Maddow was outside with the rest of the team and any new arrivals were subjected to a security search before going into the restaurant.

"So what are you leaning towards, Bruce?"

"I'm thinking the grand slam breakfast, Ashley."

"Belgian waffle slam for slam for me," Selina said which drew a surprised look from Bruce. "What, I've had pancakes before. I feel like trying something new for breakfast."

"I didn't say you couldn't Selina."

"Remember B, I am now a street girl with semi military experience under my belt in addition to knowing Krav Maga. So try not to step on my toes too much."

"Noted," Bruce replied but past experience had taught him that not stepping on Selina's toes was something that was easier said than done.

"So what are you ordering, Ashley?" Selina asked.

"I'll be ordering the grand slam slugger."

Selina checked her menu to see what the difference was between the regular grand slam and the slugger and the only thing she saw was the addition of hash browns to the pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Are you all ready to order?" Pamela asked upon returning.

When Bruce and Ashley placed their orders, they requested that their eggs to be scrambled instead of sonny side up. Selina did the same.

"Would you like some more orange juice?"

"We're good," Ashley replied then Pamela took the menus and walked away."

"Why did she asks us if we wanted more OJ when we haven't even touched ours yet?"

"It's a courtesy, Selina." Ashley replied.

"To a fault."

Minutes later, Pamela returned with their meals and the feasting ensued. While they ate, they even engaged in some small talk. Ashley couldn't help but ask how Selina felt about her new skillsets.

"In a nutshell, I feel great. I can fight better and probably shoot better than half the punks on the streets of Gotham."

"Did you ever fire a gun during your time on the streets?" Bruce asked.

"No. My adoptive parents started teaching me how to shoot on my thirteenth birthday. They started me out with handguns and shotguns and then as time went on, they began training me on real weapons like assault rifles, machine guns, and even shoulder fired rockets."

"Whoa, I can easily get them training you on pistols and assault rifles, but how did they get a hold of machine guns and rocket launchers?"

"They didn't, Selina. But they knew some ex Special Forces guys who could. When I turned eighteen, they decided that I was ready for the big leagues and took me out to their private shooting range in the middle of New Mexico where I had the longest shooting session of my life."

"How long was it?" Selina asked.

"Twelve freaking hours. From early morning to late at night, they trained me on all sorts of guns. Assault rifles like the M4-A1, SCAR, HK-G36, FN-2000, the IMBEL IA2 which is used by the Brazilian Army, and even an Israeli Tavor-21. I even fired off some grenade launchers like the M-203 and my personal favorite, the M-32."

"Impressive, what kind of machine guns did they train you on?" Bruce asked.

"LMGs like the M-249 and M-240, then they put me up and on a fifty cal and I blew every single cinderblock wall put up before me to a million pieces. I never felt so much power at my fingertips before. It was amazing, and then it was on to the AT-4 which was the very first shoulder fired weapon I ever fired."

"I remember seeing some of the soldiers on my property and on our missions walking around with some of those on their backs. Was it the only one you fired that day?"

"No. They also let me fire off a Javelin anti-tank missile at an old pickup truck. I felt quite a rush when it left the launcher."

"I would love to get some trigger time with a Javelin. Think you can set it up for me, Ashley?"

"If we happen to see Sandra, run it by her and see what she says."

"I think she'll say yes, she did develop a fondness of me during our recent operation."

In a way, Selina was right. A friendship between her and Sandra was formed during Operation Rockslide, but she also aware that Sandra wouldn't have an issue with shooting her if she gave her a reason too. This friendship was like a fragile vase. Best handled with care. Especially since she is an Army officer with a ton of resources at her disposal. More than anyone in Gotham could ever dream of.

"Ashley, do you think you could beat your sister is a shooting contest?"

"I think Sandra and I are evenly matched when it comes to handling firearms, Bruce. But she definitely has me beat when it comes to flying."

"So your adoptive parents taught you how to shoot, but they never taught you how to fly," Selina said.

"Parents can only teach so much."

"If they stick around long enough. You got lucky whereas I am still waiting for my mother to show up. But what's one more year to someone who has been keeping me waiting for like eleven," Selina replied then finished off her orange juice.

"Keep the faith, Selina," Bruce calmly said.

"To be honest with you, B. I like our adoptive mother more than my real one anyway."

"Another one of Selina's walls," Bruce thought to himself.

Eight minutes later, they were done with their meals. Bruce opted to pay for them all with his credit card before returning their vehicle.

"So where do you two wanna go next?"

"Actually, I was wondering where our safehouse was. Surely you set that up in advance right, Ashley?"

"Sure did, Selina. And let's just say it's bigger than a house and better than a hotel room."

"Well let's go check it out. I know there is a lot of stuff see and do in this city, but where's the fun in blowing through it all in one day?"

"What do you say, Bruce?" Ashley asked.

"No objection from me."

"Hayes to Maddow, come in."

"Go."

"The kids want to stop by the homestead for a while."

"Alright then," Maddow replied then the convoy got moving.

Back at the Pentagon, Sandra contacted the chopper that was running electronic interference for the trio and their team.

"X-Two, our guest are back on the move and you are cleared to RTB."

"Solid copy, Umpire. X-Two-Four going off station."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wow, so this where we're staying? Selina asked as the convoy pulled up to the gate of Bolling Air Force Base.

"Yep, home away from home and very secure," Ashley replied.

"A good choice for our home away from home," Bruce commented.

"I'm glad you approve. Wait until we get inside the homestead. You and Selina are really going to like it."

"Normally I don't take people at their word automatically, but I've learned to trust you since our first time working together," Selina said then an Air Force Staff Sergeant tapped on Ashely's window and asked for IDs. Ashley already had them in her hand, so she rolled it down and gave them to him. She also rolled down the back windows so the guard could identify Bruce and Selina.

After confirming that the faces on the tags matched the ones in the vehicle, he gave them back and went on to rest of the vehicles in the convoy.

All of ID checks were completed without incident and the convoy was cleared onto the base.

As they drove towards the spot known as the homestead, Selina looked out the window and noticed something was missing.

"Hey, I see a few helicopters but I don't see any jets."

"This base is more orientated towards administrative matters. Though new aviation technologies are tested here from time to time. It is also home to the headquarters of the Defense Intelligence Agency and is right next door to Naval Support Facility Anacostia. The Pentagon plans to merge the two bases together next week."

"What other purposes does it serve?" Bruce asked.

"It's also home to the ceremonial units like the Air Force Honor Guard, the Air Force band, Air Force Chaplins and the Navy's Ceremonial Guard. Army, Marine, and Coast Guard units conduct exercises here from time to time and the FBI and our other three letter friends can operate from here as well. If we had to of course."

"Good sized location," Selina commented.

Halfway to the hangar, the rest of vehicles split off for other parts of the base leaving Bruce and Selina's vehicle to continue on towards the hangar solo. There were already two JLTVs from base security present near the hangar doors. Both of them had serious looking men manning the roof mounted fifty caliber machine guns.

"Just a little heads up. When we get inside it's gonna be dark until I turn the lights on."

"No worries Ashley, I have excellent night vision."

"Me too," Bruce said.

"Uh, not as good as mine," Selina replied.

"Since we can both walk through dark places without bumping into things, I'd say we're even."

"In your dreams, B."

Agent Hayes just smiled at their banter as she drove into the hangar and the doors closed behind them.

After bringing the vehicle to a stop, she turned off the engine and turned back towards the duo.

"Now when we get out, I need you two to cover your eyes and follow me. You can uncover them when I turn on the lights."

"Got it," Selina said then opened the door and hopped out, Bruce was quick to follow. After forming up next to Ashley and covered their eyes as instructed.

It was a short walk from the vehicle to wherever they were in the hangar. Upon reaching a certain spot, Ashley told them she was gonna count to three before turning on the lights."

"We're ready," Bruce said.

"Okay. One, two, three."

Bruce and Selina uncovered their eyes as the lights came on and what they saw made their jaws drop.

"What the," Selina gasped.

It was truly a sight to behold. A few feet ahead of them, there was a lounge with a couch, a coffee table, two bean bag chairs, and a fifty inch flat screen television on the wall. On the far right hand side there was a sectioned off kitchen area and on the far left were three sectioned off areas, one was for the restroom and the other two were bedrooms.

"The amount of space we have in here is amazing, and the carpet color is a nice touch too," Selina said then went on to explore the area.

"Amazing isn't it, Bruce."

"Very. I feel like we're standing in we're standing in a top secret hideout from one of those spy movies. How were you able to set all of this up?"

"When you work for the U.S. government, anything is possible," Ashley replied.

"Bruce, Ashley, for some reason the words incoming transmission are flashing on the TV screen."

Bruce and Ashley ran over to her as she picked up the remote. "How do I get whoever is trying to contact us on the screen?"

"Just press the blue button on the remote Selina. I was gonna talk to you two about the television, but it appears someone has beaten me to it."

Selina pressed the button and Colonel Hayes appeared on the screen.

"Sandra," the trio said in surprised unison.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Wayne, Cat, and little sis. I see you three have found your way to the homestead."

"We were just settling in, Sandra. How are things going at the five sided foxhole?"

"Busy, busy, but fine, Ashley. I wish I could stick around, but I have to get back to defending western civilization. We will meet again."

"Why did you call her workplace the five sided foxhole?" Selina asked after Sandra switched off the screen.

"It's just a nickname for the Pentagon."

"Are there any other nicknames for it?"

"Fort Fumble, Puzzle Palace."

"I think five sided foxhole sounds better," Selina replied.

"I agree."

"Hey, I was thinking that later on we could go check out the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum."

"What time would you want to head back out, Bruce?" Ashley asked.

Bruce looked up at the digital clock above the TV then turned back to Ashley and Selina.

"Three O'clock. If that is ok with you as well, Selina."

"Sure, gives me more time to explore this place."

"I'll let Agent Maddow know," Ashley said then pulled out her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boiling AFB hangar

3:00PM

Agent Hayes walked into the lounge and found Bruce sleeping on the couch.

"Cute," she thought to herself then clapped her hands real loudly to wake him.

"Oh, what's going on, Ashley?"

"It's time for our trip to the Air and Space Museum."

Bruce got up and put on his shoes and noticed a new object on the far side of the hangar."

"When did we get a climbing wall?"

"It was brought in for us while you were napping. You are one heavy sleeper."

"My mother told me that once. Where is Selina?"

"She is waiting in the vehicle."

"Best to not keep her waiting any longer," Bruce replied then he and Ashley headed for the suburban.

As she waited for them, Selina passed the time by humming a tune and twiddling her thumbs. She even had her feet up on the dashboard.

"I got him, Selina," Ashley said then she put her feet down and buckled up as they got into the car. I see you're riding shotgun again."

"I like being up front. Don't worry, B. I'll ride with you on the back."

"Did you try out the new climbing wall?"

"Yeah, and I love it. It's good way for me to maintain my climbing skills while we're away from Gotham. You should try it too."

"I might when we get back."

With the kids ready, Ashley drove out of the hanger and linked up with the convoy near the gate.

"Hayes to Maddow, we're ready to go."

"Copy that, we're rolling."

Pentagon

"The convoy is setting out once again, ma'am," Captain Brock said.

"Are our teams in place along their travel route?" Colonel Hayes asked.

"Yes, ma'am. As well as any alternate routes they might take."

"Good, keep your eyes on those vehicles. Lieutenant Leno, has there been any chatter about Bruce Wayne since he and the squad left Denny's?"

"Yes ma'am. NSA has intercepted seventeen calls in the DC area in which his name was mentioned."

"Any red flags?"

"No ma'am, just people from the restaurant telling their friends, family, and in some cases coworkers they saw Bruce Wayne and a girl dinning at Denny's under guard by the feds. The NSA also provided us with the names, phone numbers and addresses of the people who made those calls too."

"Excellent, if any of them decide to turn hostile, we'll beat'em to the punch."

Sandra already knew the convoy was heading to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum because Agent Maddow told her before they left the base.

Officially, Maddow worked for the FBI. Unofficially, she worked for Sandra's unit too.

Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum

Independence Avenue and Sixth Street.

"Here we are kids, Agent Hayes said as the convoy came to a stop in front of the building.

"Let's go check this place out," Selina said with a smile.

Agent Maddow and the team of feds of soldiers emerged from their vehicles and established a perimeter around the convoy. After confirming that there were no threats in the area, Maddow contacted Ashley over the radio and told her the coast is clear.

"Copy that," Ashley replied then she Bruce, and Selina hopped out of the suburban.

The first thing Selina noticed was two Capital Police cars in front of the building and four cops standing near them. Two of them were dressed in their usual uniforms, but the ones behind them were suited up like the members of their security force. Full tactical gear and packing M4s.

"Ashley, if the coast is clear, why are those two packing assault rifles?"

"It's part of their routine, Selina. Capital cops are geared more towards counter-terrorism missions, so packing ARs is pretty much standard operational procedure for them."

"DC Metro are more like your usual cops, minus the corruption within the GCPD. But they pack heavy ordnance too." Bruce added.

"As long as they don't act like the GCPD, I'll be fine."

"Apart from the ATF, I don't think there is any other law enforcement agency that acts like the GCPD," Agent Maddow said as she walked up to them with two feds and two soldiers following.

"I see you have assembled a little team to follow us in," Ashley commented.

"Yes, ma'am. We are ready to proceed on your go."

"Let's get on with it then."

Upon stepping through the doors, the guard instantly recognized who they were and cleared them to bypass the metal detector. Had Selina stepped through it, they would've detected her knife for sure.

But since she was with the feds, they wouldn't be able to take it from her anyway.

They entered the main area and saw planes. Lots and lots of planes of various shapes and sizes.

"Have you ever been in a museum before, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"Nope. First time," Selina replied then turned her attention back to the planes before her.

It wasn't long before Bruce went off to look at some of the planes with Agent Maddow and the soldiers. Leaving Agent Hayes with Selina and the other half of the detail.

"Hey, Ashley. What can you tell me about that little orange plane on the ceiling?"

"That is the Bell X-1. It was made by Bell Aircraft in the late nineteen-forties as part of a supersonic research program involving the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics and the U.S Army Air Force which later on became the U.S Air Force when it separated from the Army in 1946."

"So the Air Force was born out of the Army?"

"Yes, and that fact is also on their list of things they care not to be reminded of. Just remember that the next time you find yourself hanging around Air Force personnel."

"Noted. So what did this plane do to earn its spot in this place?

"It was the first plane in the history of the world to go supersonic. It achieved a speed of Mach One on October 14th, nineteen-forty-seven. About a month after the Air Force was formed."

"And who was the pilot?"

"Captain Charles Elwood Yegar, nickname Chuck. He even named the plane the Glamorous Glennis before he went up for that history making flight.

"Who was Glennis?"

"His wife."

I bet she was flattered," Selina commented.

"How would you feel if Bruce decided to name something after you?"

"I would prefer that he didn't. I'm not the kind of girl who likes having her name plastered onto stuff. I can be famous in my own way."

I understand."

A few seconds later, Selina turned her attention another plane. The spirt of Saint Louis.

"So what famous feat was accomplished in this one and who was the pilot?"

"His name was Charles Lindbergh. With this plane, he performed the first solo nonstop transatlantic flight in nineteen-twenty-seven. He took from Long Island near New York City and ended up in Paris, France."

"I once teased Bruce, about running off to his castle France when he left town without telling me."

"When was this?"

"Shortly after me, Alfred, Detective Gordon, his partner Bullock and some of Penguins goons teamed up to save him from being sacrificed in a satanic ritual being performed by Theo Galavan and his marry band of robe wearing wackos called the Order of Saint Dumas."

"I remember reading about that in a newspaper at the field office. Crown Prince of Gotham Saved From Satanic Cult by the GCPD."

"Typical jerk move. Always acting like they're the heroes. The only cops there were Gordon and Bullock."

"What was your role in the rescue?"

"I got the Calvary in and kicked some ass too. I managed to steal a whip from one punk then used it to wack down another. It was very exciting saving his ass."

"I bet it was. Hopefully this can be an ass saving free trip."

"Knowing Bruce Wayne, expected the unexpected. What is he up to by the way?"

"I'll check, Cat," Ashley replied then activated his earpiece. "Maddow, this is Hayes, how is our boy."

"He's fine. He is checking out the F-117. He was snooping around the Blackbird for a while. He really liked the design."

"Copy that, we're on our way."

Bruce was running his had lightly along the wing of the Nighthawk when Selina, Ashley and the two feds flanking them walked up behind him.

"It's a beauty isn't it? Ashley asked."

"Very much so," Bruce replied.

"Mind filling me in on it, B?"

"Of course. This is the F-117 Nighthawk. The world's first stealth fighter."

"More like a stealth striker," Ashley added. "The plane could only carry two laser guided bombs. The F-22 Raptor on the other hand, that is a real stealth fighter.

"Agent Maddow told me all of the Nighthawks were stationed at Holloman Air Force Base in New Mexico until they were replaced by the Raptors in 2008."

"How many were made, Bruce?"

"Fifty-nine and throughout its service life, only one was lost in combat."

"So what happened to rest?" Selina asked.

"A few are still used for flight testing at Area-51 and the rest have either been mothballed or scrapped."

"I told him that," Maddow added.

"And where do military planes go to get scrapped?"

"Davis Monthan Air Force Base. One of part of the base is home to the Aircraft Regeneration and Maintenance Group. That is where retired planes go to be salvaged for parts other planes might need or wait to be turned to scrap," Ashley explained.

"Wow," Selina Commented then turned back to Bruce with a smirk on her face. "I have a challenge for you, B. Do you think you can find me in a minute?"

"Are you talking about hide and seek?"

"Yep."

"I don't see any hiding places in here, Selina."

"Well I do. Now close your eyes and count to thirty," Selina said then quickly ran off.

After completing the countdown, Bruce opened his eyes."

"The clock is ticking, Bruce," Ashley said after setting her watch then Bruce instantly took off.

He went over to the left side of the room and looked around some of the planes sitting on the ground and saw no sign of her. He didn't bother looking up at the ceiling because he knew there was no way of climbing up there. He even circled a space capsule and saw no sign of her there either.

With time running out, he ran over to the right side of room. Only slowing down to avoid bumping into other visitors. He circled around a couple of planes and still saw no sign of her. Something told him to head back over to the Blackbird and so he went.

He performed a full three-sixty of the plane in the hopes of finding her, but turned up empty handed as he did at all the other planes.

With his circling turning up nothing, Bruce decided to check out the engines. He was so fixated on looking into the first one, he failed to notice some company closing in from his right.

"Times up," Selina said. Startling Bruce to the point that he backed out of the engine, spun around and tumbled backwards, he almost ended up falling, but Selina grabbed his arm to keep him upright. "You're not breaking your ass on our first day in this town."

"Amen to that," Ashley said as she, Maddow, and the team approached them.

"You just saved me some paperwork, Cat," Maddow commented.

"Where exactly were you hiding, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"On top of the Blackbird. I figured I would blend in perfectly since I'm wearing all black and sure enough, I did. Fooling you as usual."

Bruce simply rubbed his chin, thinking about what he could've done differently.

After checking out a few more planes, the group left the museum and went for a stroll around the block. It didn't take long for their presence to start turning some heads.

"People are starting to stare at us," Selina commented.

"They probably don't see billionaires walking down the street every day. Let alone one who led the fight against the Court of Owls."

"So now you're gonna be riding that scooter," Selina replied.

"Would you prefer the one I rode at our first dance?"

"And which one was that?" Ashley asked.

"When I told him that people were staring at us, his response was well I am Bruce Wayne."

"If I was a multi-billionaire and people started staring at me, I would've said the same thing about myself," Maddow commented.

"If someone came up to you and said they would make you as rich as Bruce if you resigned from the FBI, would you accept the offer, Agent Maddow?"

"I would turn it down and then arrest that person for trying to bribe a federal agent."

"Ouch," Selina replied.

After circling the block a few more times, Ashley, Bruce and Selina returned to their vehicle and the rest of team got back into theirs for the trip back to Bolling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bolling AFB

5:30PM

The lights in the hangar popped back on as Bruce, Ashley, and Selina made their way towards the lounging area. Ashley was carrying a bag of Chinese food they picked up on their way back from the Museum.

"Last one to the couch is a rotten egg," Selina announced then charged ahead. Bruce gave chase, but halfway to it, Selina flipped through the air and landed smack dab on it and grabbed the remote. "Two rotten eggs, two rotten eggs," Selina said teasingly earning a stink eye from Ashley and Bruce as they joined her.

"The way you said that reminded me of that song Three Blind Mice," Bruce commented.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, Selina. Bruce and I will be faster next time."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Ashley. And you both know I don't actually think of you as rotten eggs?"

"We know you were joking," Ashley replied patting Selina on the shoulder then sat down, opened the bag and pulled out three pints of shrimp fried rice. One for herself and the other two for Bruce and Selina along with spoons and two packs of soy sauce.

"I can't find anything worth watching," Selina commented as she flipped through the channels.

"Maybe I can," Ashley said.

"Knock yourself out," Selina replied then tossed the remote to Ashley then opened a pack of soy sauce for her food.

After flipping through a few more channels, Ashley stopped at the travel channel which was showing a program about Monte Carlo, a town in the Principality of Monaco that was known as the playground for the rich.

"This looks like something that's right up your alley, Bruce," Ashley said.

"Sure looks like it," Selina added after digesting her fourth spoonful. This is some good stuff, but I think I need some more soy sauce."

As quickly as she said it, she snatched one of Bruce's sauce packs.

"Hey," Bruce whinned as she opened it and poured onto her food.

"Hey nothing, I needed more sauce."

"I thought you said you were going to refrain from stealing while we're here."

"Stealing from the people of DC, yes. But from a mighty soft target like yourself, never. Face it, B, you're always going to be the Pillsbury Doughboy of soft targets."

"I wasn't such a soft target when I was the Chief Executive of-"

"If you mention your former job title one more time, I am going to march over to my emergency bag, pull out my P-90 or F-200 and shoot you in the ass."

"I think I'm just going to stick to eating for the time being," Bruce replied then shoved a spoonful of shrimp and rice into his mouth as Selina smiled in triumph.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that part of the argument."

"Did you bring your E-bag too, Ashley?"

"Of course, Selina. I'm an FBI agent. I never leave home without it. I got my M4-A1 and M-32 ready to go. Along with some other goodies. Hopefully the contents of our E-Bags won't to be needed."

"Well here's to hoping," Selina said raising a mock toast. Ashley followed suit and resumed eating

An hour later, Ashley and Selina were putting on their gloves to do some climbing on the rock wall when Bruce let out a yawn.

"Tired, B?" Selina asked.

"Yeah. I would love to join you and Ashley for some climbing practice, but I think I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Good night, Bruce," Ashley said.

"I will join you when I get bored with being awake," Selina added.

"Have fun, you too," Bruce replied then walked away.

"Alright Cat, it's going to be pretty straightforward. We climb up then fast-rope back down."

"How many times?"

"As many as you want."

"Ok, let's get started."

They ran up to the wall, grabbed onto the rocks and began their ascent. Selina's time on the streets of Gotham really paid off, she was the first to make it to the top. Ashley joined her about a second later.

"Wow, we were really neck and neck there," Selina commented.

"Yeah, the first round goes to you, Cat."

"Have you ever climbed a wall before?

"I hopped over a fence once when I was chasing down a bookkeeper for some mob boss in Boulder. I pursued him across four backyards."

"Did you catch him?"

"Oh yeah, after tackling him into a flowerbed. The TAC team showed up just in time to see me slap the cuffs on him. The homeowner came out ranting about her prized tulips. The TAC team leader said sorry about the mess then we left with our suspect."

"No compensation?"

"The FBI is not responsible for any damages that might be inflicted during the pursuit of suspects."

"Your sister told me that the Army can't be held responsible for damages inflicted during combat operations either. Man it was awesome when we blew that pervert Sid to bits."

"Me and Bruce felt nothing but total elation when we received word of your kill. George was cheering like he won the lottery."

"I bet he was. Well time for round two," Selina said then she and Ashley grabbed onto the ropes and slid back to the ground.

The climbing practice went on for five hours then upon reaching exhaustion, Selina decided that now was the perfect time to go cuddle with her boyfriend and get some much needed shuteye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Boiling AFB

Day two

11:12AM

"Oh dammit," Agent Hayes said slamming her fist down on her desk.

"Is something wrong, Ashley?" a voice asked. Ashley turned to the left and saw that it was Bruce.

"Ah, good morning, Bruce. I just lost another round of minesweeper. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, albeit a lot longer than I thought I would. Where's Selina?"

"She just strolling around the base. Not to worry, Agent Maddow and some of her guys are with her and your breakfast is still in the microwave."

"Thanks. I will join Selina after I eat."

"Ok, but be advised that it's raining outside."

Bruce stopped in his tracks upon hearing that.

"Hmm, walking in the rain. Sounds like something she would do."

After losing another round of the game, Ashley decided to call it quits. She went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee then joined Bruce at the table. His breakfast was a simple one consisting of scrambled eggs and toast and a cup of orange juice.

"So how have you been feeling since the end of our operation in Gotham?" Ashley asked.

"I am relieved that the Court of Owls has been dealt with and my parents have finally been avenged along with your fellow agents who perished at the field office. But part of me thinks there was third option we didn't consider."

"Let me guess, talking Kathryn into turning herself in?"

"Yes, the army had her compound completely surrounded and with planes, helicopters, and drones watching from the air, there was no way she could've escaped."

"True. But given that we don't negotiate with terrorist, she was gonna burn no matter what."

"What if I went in to talk to her?"

"That wouldn't have happened either. You may've been the Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham, but we would never let you walk into that building. When it comes to matters of safety, the protectors can overrule the protctee. I'm pretty sure Alfred and or Selina would've tackled you to the ground if you tried going in there."

"Perhaps, but part of me still thinks it we could've tried talking to her. But what's done is done."

"Yeah, and now we move on to greener pastures. Until someone else tries to pick a fight with us. Remember, there is always going to be another bad guy."

"I know," Bruce replied.

After finishing his breakfast, Bruce headed out to join Selina. Ashley grabbed an umbrella on the way out too.

Meanwhile, Selina was running her hand along the gate as she continued her stroll. Agent Maddow and four of her men were close by, ready to confront any threat with their M4-A1s.

"Quite the day for a stroll, Selina," Bruce said as he and Ashley approached. Ashley was holding the umbrella over Bruce's head and the only thing covering her head was her FBI hat which went perfectly with her jacket.

"I was wondering when you two we're gonna show up," Selina replied.

"Enjoying your walk?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, and the rain doesn't bother me. I've been out in the rain on the streets of Gotham numerous times."

"So have I."

"Having an umbrella over your head doesn't really count, Bruce."

"Well you're wearing your hood," Bruce calmly replied.

"A hood doesn't give you the same degree of protection an umbrella does."

"You can join me under it if you want."

"Thanks but I'm good. Let's just keep walking. This little stroll is heaven compared to ones I've had back in Gotham.

"You got into a lot of sticky situations?" Agent Maddow asked.

"I have my fair share. But it's usually rough stuff happening around me. A fight here, a mugging there, some shooting, the usual nitty gritty of Gotham."

"There are some parts of DC that are just as rough. The neighborhood we passed through on our way from Andrews for example, I wouldn't recommend walking around in it at night." Maddow replied.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

"I think it might be a good idea to head back to the hangar."

"We'll head back to our station too."

"See you later, Agent Maddow and good job keeping Cat covered."

"Thank you, Agent Hayes," Maddow replied then both groups went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Boiling AFB

Three hours later

With the storm over, it was now safe for Bruce. Agent Hayes and Selina to venture out of the hangar. Selina was taking another stroll around base while Agent Hayes took Bruce for a little driving practice in the suburban… not the usual kind of practice.

"Next turn coming up in three, two one," Ashley announced then Bruce tapped on the brake and executed another hard right turn around the orange cones and continued on at high speed. A left turn came up shortly thereafter and Bruce maneuvered around the cones just a flawlessly.

"For an up-armored SUV, its maneuverability is impressive," Bruce commented.

"Yeah," Ashley replied then called out another left. Despite not having much of a heads up this time, Bruce was able to make it perfectly.

The next part of the course consisted of over several cones in a row that Bruce would have to zig-zag around. After making a quick mental calculation, Bruce maneuvered around the first cone then just a fast around the second one.

"Damn, that kid is doing some Secret Service style driving, sir," Senior Airman Scott Remy commented.

"And he is doing surprisingly well for his first time," Staff Sergeant Gibson replied. Gibson and the five man team he was leading was tasked with watching over the driving exercise and to render assistance if something went wrong. Bruce's driving did give them a few hair raising moments, but so far, they were able to keep to the side lines.

After clearing the zig-zagging stage, Bruce sped towards the end of the course and came to a stop after speeding driving through a big puddle left by the rain.

"How would you rate my performance, Ashley?"

"Ten out Ten, kiddo. Nice splash by the way."

"Thanks, it made for a better finish than I thought."

"Sure did," Ashley replied than activated her earpiece. "Agent Maddow, this is Hayes. What is Selina up too now?"

"Getting some trigger time in on the range."

"Copy. Bruce and I are on the way, Hayes out."

Shooting range

After firing off another round, Selina pulled the bolt back on the M24 Remington sniper rifle so the cartridge could be ejected and a new round could take its place.

Another cardboard target popped up and Selina dropped it just as fast with a shot to the face.

"Only one round left," Selina said.

"Hey Sergeant, let's see how well Selina can hit a moving target."

"Moving target coming right up, Agent Maddow," Sergeant Todd replied. Maddow leaned into Selina's ear to and told her to try and anticipate its movements before firing.

The target popped up and started sliding back and forth rapidly. Selina let it past her two times before firing. She scored another perfect headshot. Afterwards she cleared the chamber then flipped the safety on and stepped back from the table so Todd could secure it.

"We could see your marksmanship all the way from here, Selina," Ashley commented.

"Oh yeah, this girl is a natural born deadeye," Maddow replied then told Selina that it meant she was a good shot.

"How well did u do, Selina?"

"What does four empty eight round magazines and thirty-two popup targets with holes in their heads tell you?"

Bruce's jaw dropped at the results. He had no doubt that Selina was good when it came to handling a gun, but this… this wasn't her just being good, this was her being formidable with a gun. He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he was impressed with her shooting skills, but he was also worried that all of this hands on training with military grade weapons was making her more dangerous. He had a brief vision flash through his mind of her taking over the streets of Gotham with a gang that could shoot with the same level of accuracy as the feds and soldiers they worked with. He cleared the image from his mind and brought himself back to reality where he could hear Ashley calling his name.

"Bruce, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just amazed by Selina's results, that's all."

"Are you sure, you're fine?" You kinda blacked out on us for a minute."

"More like two minutes, Ashley," Selina commented.

"Well I am back with all of you know. What are we going to do next?"

"All of this shooting practice has sure made me hungry. Now that the storm is over, I say we go out and grab something."

"Great Idea, Selina. I say we hit up one of the hotdog venders in Georgetown."

"It's been quite a while since I've had a hotdog," Bruce said then Selina walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Well there's no time like the present B, let's go."

Georgetown

One hour later.

After getting their hotdogs and grape sodas from the vender, Ashley, Bruce, and Selina sat at a nearby table and began eating. The convoy was parked right across the street where Maddow and rest of the security force was keeping watch. Nobody seemed startled by the fact that DC National Guard troops were also part of the security team and just went about their business.

"This is delicious, Bruce said.

"I agree," Ashley replied after finishing her first bite."

"Do you think DC hotdogs taste better than the ones back in Gotham?"

"Hotdogs all taste the same to me, Selina," Ashley replied.

"So Bruce, what inspired to wanna learn how to drive crazy?"

"It's called advanced driving, Selina. It's a mix of offensive and defensive techniques that can be used during pursuits or evasions."

"Your boy is a quick study, Selina. He went through the whole course perfectly."

"It was a very thrilling drive, you would've enjoyed it."

"I think practicing on the range was a much better use of my time. I'm going to take a little stroll around the block."

"I'll have some of Maddow's men go with you," Ashley replied but before she could activate her earpiece, she heard her phone chirp and she pulled it out of her pocket to read the text message.

It was from Sandra.

Let the cat wander for a while, little sis. I got my own set of eyes and ears on the ground and in the air too.

"Well it appears that my big sister has convinced me to let you go on your stroll, Selina."

"Was she listening in on our conservation through your phone?"

"Apparently so."

"You don't seem surprised," Bruce replied

"Welcome to the 21st century where anyone with the know and equipment can spy on you through your phone. Even if it's turned off."

"Maybe I should get that kind of capability. It might come in handy some day," Selina said looking at Bruce before she got up and walked off."

"Any idea what that was about?"

"She was probably talking about keeping tabs on you in the future to make sure you don't cheat on her."

"I would never do that, Ashley."

"Famous last words," Ashley said teasingly,"

"But I'm serious."

"So am I," Ashley replied in the same teasing tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Pentagon

"Alright everybody, Cat is on the move. I repeat, Cat is on the move. All players keep your eyes peeled," Colonel Hayes said as she watched the UAV feed of Selina on the main screen. A chorus of Copies and roger thats was heard from the various operatives in the Georgetown area. "And sniper teams, if anyone even looks like they're about to try and snatch our little friend, drop'em."

"Red Raven One, roger," the first Sniper team leader said then the other team leaders acknowledged the order as well.

The streets of Georgetown were teeming with pedestrians and tourist. Sure it looked peaceful, but from Sandra's point of view, anybody not part of Bruce and Selina's security team or her unit was a potential threat.

"Walking amongst a crowd alone is like swimming with sharks," Sandra thought to herself.

After the traffic came to a stop and the walk signal appeared, Selina and the crowd she was walking with proceeded across the street. Selina looked around her noticed how nice everything looked. Shortly after walking ahead of the crowd Selina spotted a roped off house with two guards standing around it and decided to investigate

Officers Kirkland and his partner, Ross kept a close eye on the pedestrians around them. Some were passing close by or across the street, some people even stopped to take pictures of the house.

But for all their focus, they failed to notice a certain curly haired leather-clad girl approaching.

"Hello officers," Selina said cheerfully."

"Well hello there, young lady. And we're not actually cops, we're U.S. Park Rangers," Kirkland.

"So why are you and your partner standing here instead of the middle of an actual park?"

"In addition to keeping our national parks safe and secure, we also do the same for national monuments and other historical sites like this house right here. Normally we get a lot visitors, but it's currently closed for renovation."

"What's so special about it?" Selina asked.

"This here is the Old Stone House. First built in 1765, back before America even became a country."

"So you're saying this is the oldest house in all of America?"

"That's right. It used to be clock shop back in the day too. It's amazing to see it still standing today."

"I bet the upkeep is a killer. How much does it cost to get in and take a look?"

"Zero dollars and zero cents."

"Sweet, I'll be sure to check this place out when it reopens. And if I happen to see you guys, it's either Selina or Cat."

"Noted, young lady. Uh… I mean Selina."

"Have a nice day," Selina replied then vanished back into the crowd. She continued on looking at the various buildings as she went and noted that while many looked old, they were still nice looking. There were also modern looking buildings amongst them too which made this section of DC even better.

After a while, she stopped and looked around to see if she could spot Bruce and Ashley. So far, they were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe they'll catch up to me later," she thought then made a left and walked into an alley. Although she enjoyed the company of her favorite billionaire and FBI agent/stepmother, there were times she just wanted to be by herself.

She was expecting to see other street kids, gang members claiming the alley as their turf and random bums getting drinking an drugging themselves into oblivion, but all she saw were back doors and a couple dumpsters with some trash bags beside them since they couldn't go into the overfilled bins.

With nothing else to see, Selina decided to go find other sites to look at.

Textile Museum

Two hours later

Bruce and Ashely walked out of the building and rejoined Agent Maddow and her team.

"You two were in there a lot longer than I thought you would," Maddow commented.

"It seems that Bruce here is quite the art fan," Ashley replied.

"I really liked the oriental rugs, the drawings on them were very impressive."

"What about the ones on the other textile pieces."

"I liked them all Agent Maddow, but the African and oriental drawings are my most favorite. I wish I could've bought some of them."

"The study back at your house seems packed to the gills with various art pieces," Ashley commented.

"Yes, but I could buy some more to decorate some of the other rooms in my house or maybe set up my own personal art exhibit."

"Sounds a little eccentric if you ask me," Maddow said.

"It's one of the side effects of being a billionaire," Ashley replied.

"So where is Selina?" Bruce asked. Ashley pulled out her cellphone and brought up the drone feed Sandra provided her.

"According to this, she is currently on Prospect Street. Her current coordinates are thirty-eight, fifty-four, nineteen point ninety-six degrees north. Seventy-seven, four, twelve point ninety-six degrees west."

"If we take the convoy, we can catch up to her in half the time," Maddow suggested.

"Let's do it," Bruce said.

Excorist Steps

Selina was sitting on one side of the stairway humming a tune and looking up to the sky as as a jogger ran past on the way down.

"I see you found your way to the Excorist Steps, Selina," Ashley said. Selina stood up to turn around and saw Ashley, Bruce, Maddow and some of feds and soldiers of their security team standing at the top.

"It took you all long enough, I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna have to walk back to the base."

"We would never abandon you, Selina," Ashley said.

"I'm kidding, Agent Hayes," Selina replied as she walked back up to them. "Some tourist were here taking pictures and when I asked them why were they so interested in a stairway, they told me these were the same steps featured in the Excorist movie."

"Are you familiar with it?"

"This may come as a shock to you, B. But yes, I am familiar with it. Ivy and I saw it once when we snuck into a movie theater."

"I saw it too. Back when my family was an actual family," Ashley commented.

"So what else did you guys see?"

Besides the Old Stone House, the Tudor place, and the Dumbarton House, we spent a couple of hours at the Textile Museum. Bruce couldn't get enough of the art there," Ashley explained.

"He's even thinking about setting up his own personal art exhibit back at the Manor," Maddow added.

"Hmm, sounds like something he would do. So what's next?"

"I think we can do a little more exploring of this area then head back at sunset. It is a pretty nice day out after all."

"No argument there, Bruce. But sense these steps are a tourist destination, let's take a few photos before we go."

Bruce and Selina took a couple of selfie pictures on the steps with Bruce's phone then Ashley joined them for a couple of photos too before they moved on.

They spent the rest of day checking out a few more sites, stopping at a couple of shops, then returned to the convoy for the trip back to Bolling.

Bolling AFB

6:30PM

After pulling back into the hangar, Ashley, Bruce, and Selina got out of their and Surburban and headed towards their lounge area.

"Hey, notice something odd?" Selina asked

"Yeah, the lights are on," Ashley replied then quickly drew her sidearm and Selina did the same.

"There is no need to be alarmed, it's just me and two of my guards," Sandra said. Selina and Ashley holstered their guns and walked into to lounge where Sandra was standing in the middle of the room flanked by two tough looking MPs. Bruce found her presence to be very commanding.

"Good evening, Colonel Hayes."

"Good evening, Bruce. Selina, little sis."

"You could've called ahead you know," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but I felt like making a surprise entrance. Anyway, I came by to invite you three to have lunch with me at the Pentagon tomorrow."

"I would be honored to do so, Colonel," Bruce said. Ashley and Selina looked at him as though he was standing on ceremony.

"If Bruce is in, I am too," Selina added."

"Me three. So what time do you want us to be there?"

"Twelve-hundred hours sharp. We'll be having ribs with baked potatoes and salad on the side."

"Sounds a lot like dinner, but I'm always game for a good meal," Selina said.

"Glad to hear that. Well I have to get back to the Pentagon, protecting western civilization doesn't leave one with much time for chit chat."

"See you tomorrow, Sandra."

"You too, little sis. And enjoy the burgers and fries, they are some of the best in DC," Sandra replied before leaving with her guards. The burger bags and sodas were on the table with a note that said courtesy of Burger Tap & Shake.

Best Burgers in DC, huh? Well time to find out," Selina said then jumped over the back of the couch and landed in her spot.

"I think I would have to try burgers from the other places here before deciding if I agree or not."

"Maybe we arrange such a test the day after tomorrow, Bruce. But in the meantime, let's enjoy some dinner and movie."

"My thoughts exactly, Ashley," Selina said as she unwrapped her burger. Wow, this thing is huge."

"It's called a Seven Buck Chuck, Selina," Ashley replied then as she and Bruce sat down.

As Ashley clicked on the Netflix app, Bruce took a big bite out of his burger and smiled.

"Wow, this is really delicious."

"Delicious enough to make you wanna call off your silly idea?"

"Maybe, maybe not, Selina."

As they continued to eat, Ashley scrolled through the menu trying to find something to watch.

AN. Burger Tap &Shake is an actual restaurant in DC and the Seven Buck Chuck is one of their burgers. And places visited in this chapter are also real.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Boling AFB

Day three

6:30AM

Agent Maddow and her team were in their hangar gearing up for another day of guarding Bruce and Selina. As they were doing so, Maddow's favorite song, Falling to Pieces by Faith No More was blaring over her tablet. It was the first song she listened to every morning, especially when getting ready for a mission.

"Good morning, Agent Maddow, Ashley said as she and Selina walked in.

"Morning Agent Hayes, Selina," Maddow replied as she performed a final check on her M4. "Are you two going for a morning run?" she asked upon noticing that they were wearing tracksuits. Ashley's was red and Selina's was purple.

"Yeah, but only around the base and Bruce will be running with us too."

"Speaking of B, I'm going to see if he's ready. He was sitting on the couch watching the morning news on our way over here," Selina said then turned and left through the hangar's side door.

"So when do you and the kids plan on leaving out for the Pentagon? I understand you'll be having lunch with your sister."

"Eleven-thirty. Sandra will be sending a Blackhawk to pick us up so you guys can save the fuel."

"Understood, but we'll still be ready in case of an emergency."

"Good."

"Agent Maddow," the leader of the DC National Guard unit assigned to Maddow's team, Captain Stennis said after approaching them.

"Yes, Captain."

"My men are all geared up and ready to roll out."

"We won't be going too far today. Agent Hayes and the VIPs will be on the base until eleven-thirty. They'll be flying out to the Pentagon to have lunch with Colonel Hayes."

"She's my sister."

"What branch of service?"

"Army."

"And you're an FBI agent. I think that's a cool combination."

"I couldn't agree more. Have nice a day."

As Ashley turned to walk away, Stennis couldn't help but to check her out. If she knew, she probably wouldn't mind let alone be surprised. The twenty-eight year old agent had a great figure from head to toe. Through the pants of her tracksuit, he could tell that she had a nice pair of legs and an even nicer looking butt.

"Keeping dreaming, lover boy. The woman is a careerist who considers herself married to the Bureau," Maddow said interrupting his thoughts.

"I wasn't even thinking about getting with her, Agent Maddow. I was just admiring her figure. I always take the time to admire beauty when I see it."

"Well tread lightly. I have worked with her sister before and let's just say she can kill you in a hundred and fifty ways. I know all soldiers are trained to kill, but not like Sandra can."

Stennis felt absolutely stiff upon hearing that.

Bruce sat on the couch with a grim look on his face as the news continued. Overnight, Gotham was rocked by another round of robberies, arsons, and other various crimes. The GCPD was have a helluva time rounding up the criminals…as usual.

"Things should've gotten better after we defeated the Court," Bruce mumbled. All of a sudden he heard a click and the screen went black. "Hey, I was watching that."

"Well not anymore," Selina replied as she hopped on the couch and placed her legs on his lap. "The whole idea of being on vacation is being away from the normal everyday stuff."

"But things in Gotham have gotten worse since we defeated the Court of Owls, Selina."

"Criminals running wild, cops being keystone-ish? Looks like another typical day in Gotham to me. But anyway, Ashley is waiting so suit up, chop-chop," Selina replied with a clap of her hands before heading back outside. Bruce went back to the room he and Selina were sharing to put on his yellow tracksuit.

Ashely was standing near the side humming a tone when Selina came out and rejoined her.

"So where's Bruce?"

"He's getting ready as we speak. I found him brooding over the news about Gotham reverting back to its old not so charming self."

"I figured that would happen after the military left."

"Yeah, but I think Bruce has an unhealthy obsession with the city."

"You can't really blame him for caring about it. It is home after all.

"It's mine and yours too, but I don't see us brooding about it. He really thinks he's gonna make a big difference someday.

"I applaud his sense of duty, Selina. But I think he should tread cautiously, Caring too much about something can be just as bad as not caring at all."

"Have you known of somebody to be get ruined because they cared to much about something?" Selina asked.

"Personally, no. But I have heard stories about people being ruined in some way shape or form by being too obsessed with something.

"Did any of them end up on the receiving end of an Apache's thirty millimeter like Sid over his obsession with me?"

"No, the kinds of ruin they met were of the social and or financial nature. I once heard a story on the news a about a woman who blew all her money gambling and lost everything she owned afterwards."

"Gamblers, what a bunch of careless idiots. They get no sympathy from me," Selina commented.

"I'm ready to run, Ashley," Bruce said as he walked out the door. Selina couldn't help but to roll her eyes at his yellow tracksuit.

"Do you have any idea how loud you look in that thing?"

"It could always be worst, Selina."

"What could be worse than a yellow tracksuit, Agent Hayes?"

"A Hawaiian shirt."

"After our lunch with Sandra, I think we should stop by the mall or whatever and get Bruce Wayne a new tracksuit."

"We'll see. But anyway, let's get this run started," Ashley replied. Bruce and Selina got themselves then Ashley counted from three to zero and off they went for their run around the base.

To minimize the risk of running into any personnel or vehicles by accident, Ashley. Bruce, and Selina ran along the fences and past the main gate. They kept running until 7:30, the sun was already rising.

"Great run, huh?"

"It was very invigorating, Ashley. A great way to start the day," Bruce replied.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry," Selina said.

"Me too. I'm gonna head to the kitchen and make us all a great breakfast."

"Sweet, and Bruce?"

'Yes, Selina."

"You're changing out of that fucking tracksuit when we get back inside."

While Ashley was cooking breakfast, Bruce and Selina drifted off to their own activities until it was ready. Selina was busy climbing the rockwall and fast roping back to the ground while Bruce hammered away at a punching bag after switching over to a short sleeve shirt and jeans. After a while, Selina got bored with her activity and went over to talk to Bruce.

"You're hitting that bag pretty hard, B."

"Yeah, I have to keep my fighting skills fresh."

"Hmm. I think it's time to test another aspect of your fighting skills."

"And what would that be?"

"Your defense, starting…now," Selina said then delivered a swift punch to Bruce's shoulder.

"Oww, I wasn't ready for that."

"A real mugger wouldn't give a shit about your level of readiness. So pretend I am a mugger and start fighting back." Selina proceeded to throw a second punch but Bruce was ready for it this time and ducked swiftly before her fist met his face. He also jumped to other side of Selina forcing her to adjust.

As he focused on dodging Selina's punches, Bruce was conjuring up a counter move that would end this fight in one go. His biggest concern was not hurting Selina.

Her next move was to try for a kick which landed right on Bruce's leg. Apart from a grunt, he ignored the pain and jumped out of way before Selina could tackle him. She ended up hitting the floor instead. She sprung back to her feet just in time to see Bruce running back to the lounging area. She knew from experience that if a potential pickpocketing victim managed to get out of grasping range, it was pretty much game over.

"Well played, Bruce."

"Are you okay?"

"It isn't my first fall and it won't be my last," she replied as she trotted over to him."

"Alright you too, breakfast is ready," Ashley announced from the kitchen. Bruce and Selina ran in and saw what she had made. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns and orange juice. The feasting soon began.

"So Ashley, how many people besides your sister work at the Pentagon?" Selina asked.

"Twenty-three-thousand, it's a combination of military and civilian personnel along with some non-military support personnel too. The place even has its own police force."

"When are the Pentagon cops like?"

"In terms of performance and competence second to none. Considering that they help guard the nerve center of our military, they have to be."

"We'll be seeing a lot of high ranking military officials when we get there, Selina. Who knows we might even get the meet the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Secretary of Defense," Bruce said.

"And what does the Secretary of Defense do?" Bruce would've been more than happy to answer, but he knew better by now not to answer any questions Selina didn't address to him.

"He is the Chief Executive Officer of the DOD and the chief civilian advisor to the president on military matters. In terms of command over the military, he is second only to congress and the president himself."

"Civilian oversight of the military is a very important thing, Selina. It keeps things in balance," Bruce added.

"I'm just hoping Sandra's office isn't a giant ice cube," Selina commented.

"She may have an ice queen persona, but she isn't supernatural."

"I wouldn't rule that out completely, Ashley. She did send a chill down Bruce's spine when she shook his hand and put fear into the Thomas brat just by looking at him," Selina replied before stuffing three pieces of bacon into her mouth.

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad she's on our side and back in Ashley's life."

"Me too, Bruce," Ashley said.

A few hours later, it was time for departure. Ashley and Bruce joined Selina at the front of the hangar as the Blackhawk Sandra sent came in for landing.

"I had a feeling you were going to break out a tailor suit for this trip," Selina commented upon looking at his attire.

"There's a good chance we'll be meeting some of our nation's top military officials. I'd figure I would try and make myself look sharp."

"You do look good in it, I'll give you that."

"I think he looks great, Selina," Ashley said. Instead of the blouses she usually wore, Ashley opted for a plain blue shirt that went perfectly with her FBI jacket and black pants. Selina opted to remain in her tracksuit. When Bruce asked her about it earlier, she told him that she felt like wearing something different today.

"It looks like our bird has landed," Selina said after the chopper touched down. The trio kept their heads low as they boarded. Once they were settled in, they put on their headsets and were greeted by the pilot.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Chief Warrant Officer 2nd Class Sean Miller and I will be your pilot this afternoon. I understand we have the one and only Bruce Wayne flying with us, do we not?"

"Yes sir," Bruce answered.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Agent Hayes, if you look down at the spot on your right you'll see a red plastic bag containing ID tags for you and the kids. Colonel Hayes told me to have you three put them on before we leave."

Ashley pulled out the tags and gave two of them to Bruce and Selina. The third one was hers.

"Wow, we got level five security clearance," Selina said as she looked at hers before clipping it to the lapel of her jacket.

"Your sister must've pulled some really big strings for us to get these, Bruce commented.

"All the more reason for us to be on our best behavior," Ashley replied.

"Got it," Selina said.

"X-ray 5-1 to Diamond, we are lifting off from Bolling and inbound. ETA, twelve minutes."

"Copy that, your escorts out of Reagan International will be joining you shortly."

Two minutes after liftoff, the Blackhawk was joined by two AH-64D Apache Longbows that formed up alongside it.

"Sunshine, check. Blue skies, check. Apache escorts, check. But I can't shake the feeling that we're missing something."

"And what would that be, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"A in-flight movie."

"I don't think it would make much sense to have a movie for a twelve minute flight."

"Why does everything have to make sense?"

"Not wanting to get into a mid-air argument with Selina, Bruce simply shifted his gaze to the city below.

AN. I decided to save the lunch scene for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Pentagon

11:37AM

"Showtime everyone," Colonel Hayes said as the video feed from a MQ-9 Reaper drone popped up on the main screen.

"The Delta team is in place, ma'am," Major Calvin reported. While waiting for Bruce, Selina and her sister to arrive, Sandra and company were taking care of some critical business.

For the past several months, the CIA was tracking a German arms dealer named Derik Cort who was more commonly known by his alias Mr. Krieger. Sandra read his file a short time ago and it stated that he didn't care who he sold weapons too, just as long as he got paid. Today he was going to be meeting with group of Al-Shabaab militants near an abandoned building in Bosaso, Somalia. He was coming to bring them a truckload of shoulder fired surface to air missiles. There were fourteen heavily armed men awaiting his arrival.

"Umpire Actual, this is Batter Zero-One, we have a visual on a small convoy pulling up to the meeting. Two pickups with gunmen and one flatbed with a tarp on it," the Delta team leader reported.

"Copy that, Batter Zero-One. Let's see what kind of goodies he's giving them before we crash the party," Sandra replied.

"Copy that. So far the intel is correct."

The convoy pulled up to the meeting and the men on the trucks dismounted first before a man emerged from the flatbed and approached the head of the militant group. Unbeknownst to the bad guys, the Delta team had hidden cameras and listening devices set up in the area around them.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Krieger, the masked man said."

"Glad I could make it. I trust you have my payment?"

"First we must inspect the cargo to ensure the quantity and quality of the missiles you promised."

"Of course."

"Yep, that's our HVT," Sandra said after listening to the audio. The tarp was pulled back to reveal not one but five large crates.

"The Spooks said he was only bringing one crate of missiles, ma'am."

"It doesn't matter now, Major. It will all be over soon." The drone camera zoomed in on the truck as the missiles were pulled from the crates. "What do you see, Batter Zero-One?"

"They just pulled out five SA-7 Grails from the first crate, five SA-18 Grouses from the second and…whoa and now they're pulling out some Stingers from the third. How the hell did they get those?"

"Sit tight, Batter Team. I'm about to call in the fireworks. Calvin, patch me over to the guys at Creech."

"Yes, ma'am." The drone that would soon be sending Mr. Cort into a permanent retirement was being controlled by a pair of operators at Creech Air Force Base in Nevada. Secure channel is open, Colonel."

"Harpy Seven, this is Umpire. You are weapons free, put down every Hellfire you got."

"Copy, Umpire. Target acquired, missiles away," the operator replied then proceeded to launch all four of his missiles. Ten seconds later, the first one slammed right into the flatbed as the militants were pulling out more of the SAMs resulting in a massive explosion. The others quickly followed.

"Umpire, this is Batter Zero-One, all shots were on target and we're moving in to conduct BDA."

"Copy that," Sandra replied as Captain Lisa approached her.

"Ma'am."

"Yes, Lisa?"

"Your guest have entered Pentagon airspace and will be landing soon."

"Thanks. I want you to meet them at the door."

"Yes ma'am."

X-ray 5-1

"This place is huge," Selina said as their Blackhawk circled the Pentagon so she, Bruce and Ashley could take in the full scope of its size.

"Have you ever been here before, Ashley?"

"First time, Bruce."

"Mine too, I'm really excited."

"Alright guys, we're landing." Warrant Officer Millen said. The chopper touched down at a spot near river entrance which was one of five entry points to the place and the trio disembarked, keeping their heads low until they were clear of the rotors.

"It looks like my sister has sent someone to greet us," Ashley said upon seeing a woman on the steps.

"Nice of her to do so, Selina commented as they made to the top of the steps.

"Agent Hayes, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, welcome to the Pentagon. I am Captain Lisa and I will be your guide. I'm glad to see you three are wearing your level five clearance badges."

"Did my sister send you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You don't have to use the ma'am part with me, Captain. We're just visitors."

"Very important visitors as far as Colonel Hayes in concerned. Okay, please follow me."

"So did the army switch over to Multicam uniforms?" Sandra was wearing the grey one when stop by to invite us over yesterday."

"Affirmative, Selina. The switch happened late last night. The ACUs were camouflage in name only. Nobody really liked them because they didn't hide you from anything. Now we're nice and even with the Marines and their MARPATS."

"What does MARPAT stand for?" Bruce asked.

"Marine Pattern camouflage. It's their version of multicam," Ashley said.

"And yet they still think their uniforms are better than ours. It's one of the many reasons why we Army people find them so damn irritating."

"Lieutenant Cruz told me all about the competitive feuding you guys do during our fight against the Court of Owls."

"I remember hearing about that operation, Cat. Colonel Hayes told me you were a very decisive leader, Bruce. Good job."

"Thank you, Captain."

"At this point, I am no longer surprised that people outside of Gotham know my street name," Selina commented.

Shortly after walking through the doors, they saw a security checkpoint manned by four members of the Pentagon Force Protection Agency. The police force Ashley told Selina about earlier. Some people were already going through the metal detectors.

To Selina's surprise, one of the guards waved them off to an opening on the side. When she asked Lisa about it, she told her that they were given clearance to bypass.

"So what do u do here?" Bruce asked.

"Officially I'm a communications officer. I am one of many who works closely with the colonel. The rest is classified.

"Hmm," Selina mumbled as they entered a hallway teeming with people moving about. "I'm seeing a lot of different colored uniforms," she commented. Bruce pointed out each color represented a different branch of the military. The ones in brown were Marines, the personnel in blue were Air Force, the ones in dark blue with gold buttons sleeve stripes were Navy and the ones wearing the midnight blue colored uniforms were Army. There were also some personnel wearing the multicams and MARPATS.

"So when is lunch?" Selina asked.

"Colonel Hayes will be ready for you three in ten minutes. In the meantime, there are some people who would like to meet Mr. Wayne."

"It's a good thing I chose to wear to my wear my best suit," Captain."

Seven minutes later, they reached a room that had the letters JCS on the door. Lisa told them they were about meet the most senior officers from each branch of U.S. armed forces. Bruce took a moment to check his collar and tie. Ashley assured him that he was still in good shape.

"Here we go," Selina said then Lisa knocked on the door and a voice on the other side cleared them to enter. They walked in and saw four generals and an admiral standing in front of a table.

"Mr. Wayne, welcome. I am General Luther, Army Chief of Staff."

"Thank you, General," Bruce replied as they shook hands. "This is Agent Ashley Hayes of the FBI and my girlfriend Selina Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you both as well."

"Thanks, Ashley replied.

"Sure," Selina said nonchalantly.

"General Luther, permission to introduce Mr. Wayne to the others.

"Permission granted, Captain."

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Wayne, this is Admiral Austin, Chief of Naval Operations. General Swartz, Commandant of the Marine Corps. General Fusco, Chief of the National Guard Bureau. And last but not least, General Megan Taylor, Air Force Chief of Staff."

"I heard about you, ma'am. You're Captain Taylor's mother. Selina met her at Gotham International Airport when I sent her to inform Major Glave of our plan to find Kathryn's hideout."

"Your idea of using the owl they sent to scare you to find Kathryn and her friends was very clever, Mr. Wayne. And it's Major Taylor now."

"Please tell her I said congratulations the next time you see her."

"Or you could just tell her yourself. Check your six." Bruce, Ashley, and Selina turned around and saw Major Taylor standing right behind them.

"Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am. And you can call me Bruce," he said as they shook hands. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank very much, Bruce. And I guess you can call me Alice."

"How is Major Glave doing?"

"He's a Lieutenant Colonel now and like the rest of the 55th Fighter Squadron, he is doing fine," Alice replied then turned to Selina. Hey, Cat. How have you been?"

"Just peachy. And congrats on the promotion."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you all the way to DC, visiting your mom?"

"That and to get an autograph from your boyfriend here. Believe me Bruce, there isn't a single person in this building that didn't know you were coming today."

"Wow. And as for the autograph, I would be honored to give you one."

"Great." Alice pulled out booklet from her pocket and opened it to the eighth page. There were a couple a signatures from other people she had met in the past. With the stroke of a pin. Bruce affixed his signature.

"Thank you Bruce."

"What are you going to do now?"

"With both missions accomplished, I am about to head out. I have a flight to catch back to Shaw."

"Take care, Major."

"You too, Bruce. Sirs, Mom, Selina."

"Have a nice flight, Alice," Megan said. Alice thanked her mother then left the room smiling about getting an autograph from Bruce Wayne.

"So do you three want to see the room where the magic happens?" Lisa asked. Bruce, Ashley and Selina were quick to say yes. But before they moved on, Bruce asked the Joint Chiefs if they would like an autograph from him.

"It's a once in lifetime opportunity, I'd take it if I were you five," Selina said.

"Not to be outdone by my own daughter. I accept the offer."

"It wasn't long before General Taylor and the others pulled out pieces of paper for him to sign. He even took a picture with them before leaving.

National Military Command Center

Colonel Hayes was showing the after action photos of the strike on the terrorist in Somalia to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Francis.

"Very impressive, Sandra," Francis said as he looked at the photo of the craters "I can sleep more easily tonight knowing that those Al-Shabaab jerks won't be getting any use out of those missiles."

"Thank you, sir. I'm also glad we finally nailed that arms dealer too. There's going to be a lot of disappointed clients out there once they get word of his death. Well the ones that are still breathing that is."

"How goes dismantling the rest of his organization?"

"The CIA will handle the rest of his underlings. We already got the fish we wanted."

"Right."

"And here we are," Captain Lisa announced excitedly as she walked through the door with Ashley, Bruce, and Selina. "This is our National Military Command Center, also known as the NMCC. From here we monitor major events and communicate with our forces and combatant commands here and all around the globe."

"Were you also monitoring the forces in and around Gotham during the fight against the Court of Owls?"

"Absolutely, Bruce," Lisa replied.

"It looks your guest are here, Colonel."

"Wanna go and introduce yourself, sir?" I'm sure Bruce Wayne will be honored to meet you."

"I don't see why not," Francis replied.

As Lisa was answering Bruce's questions, Selina was standing nearby taking in the sights and sounds of the room. It felt absolutely incredible for her to be in a place like this. There were dozens of military officers walking about and standing around tables with maps, conversing with one another, some were at communication consoles issuing various orders. Even more impressing was the amount of screens. Some were showing maps of the United States and the world along with icons representing bases, ships, aircraft and subs all around the world in real time. She saw a pair of naval officers, Commanders by the looks of them looking up at a screen showing icons representing Russian and Chinese warships. From the chatter she was able to pick up, it seems they were engaged in a joint naval exercise in a body of water known as the South China Sea.

"Information overload, information overload," she kept thinking to herself.

"Ah-ha three of my five most favorite people in the world," Sandra said as she approached them with Francis beside her.

"Hi, Sandra."

"Hey Selina, Bruce, and of course my one and only little sister. Did you three have a nice flight?"

"We sure did. Bruce and Selina here had a little debate about having in-flight movies for twelve minute flights."

"Hmm, I wonder who won," Francis said.

"It was a draw," Bruce and Selina replied in unison.

"Bruce, allow me to introduce to you General Francis, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He may be Army like me and Lisa, but as Chairman, he outranks all other commissioned officers."

"But that doesn't mean I can order the other branches around on a whim. I am mainly the chief military advisor to the President, the National Security Council, Homeland Security Council, and the Secretary of Defense."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibilities."

"It sure it is, Selina. I heard you got some airtime in one of our Apaches during Operation Rockslide."

"Some Indian Hill freak sent me a rape threat in the mail and with the help of said helicopter and Colonel Hayes, I applied a thirty millimeter resolution. What does the horsehead patch on your sleeve represent?"

"First Calvary Division out of Fort Hood, Texas. I was a gunner on a M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System. I got to fire off a lot of rockets. It was a rush everytime."

"We call them grid square removal systems. A single M270 packing twelve rockets loaded with submunitions can clear an area the size of a football field," Sandra pointed out.

"Wow," Selina replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, especially you Mr. Wayne. But I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"It was nice meeting you too, General," Bruce said then Francis shook his hand and walked away.

"You're doing a lot of hand shaking today, Bruce," Ashley commented then glanced over at Sandra who was listening to a voice over her earpiece.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just received word that our feast has arrived. "Captain Lisa, thanks for escorting my guest around. You're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am," Lisa replied. After she left the room, Sandra turned back to the trio. "Follow me please."

After a short elevator ride, they finally arrived at Sandra's office. It was a pleasant looking place. Sandra's desk was positioned front and center and on the wall behind it were some laminated certificates and the American flag and the Army flag were posted on the right and left. Best of all the, the feast of ribs, baked potatoes, and salad that Sandra promised was awaiting consumption on gourmet style plates.

"Nice office."

"Thank you, Selina," Sandra replied as she took her seat and grabbed her fork and knife. Well what are you three waiting for, take your seats and dig in." Their chairs were marked by the labels in front of their plates. Selina's was to the right, Ashley's was in the middle, and Bruce's was to the left. Ashley removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair before sitting down. Selina was already digging into her ribs and by look on her face, every bite made her feel like she is heaven.

"These boneless ribs are delicious, where did you order them from, Colonel?"

"I ordered them from our in house restaurant. They can cook up just about anything."

"The Pentagon has its own restaurant service?"

"That's right, Selina. This place is more than just a building, it's a city in and of itself."

"Are you sure this is your first time here, Ashley?" You sound like someone who has been here a couple of times before."

"I watched a documentary on this place once."

It's always good to have a little bit of foreknowledge," Sandra said.

"This baked potato is delicious," Bruce commented.

"I'm glad you like it," Sandra replied.

"So Sandra, do you have a favorite sports team. Your sister is an avid Denver Broncos fan and Bruce loves the Atlanta Falcons. We watched one of their games when we were in New Hampshire and unfortunately for B, the Falcons lost to Denver forty-four to twenty-one. Me, Ashley, and Agent Baldwin were all pulling for the Broncos and I gave Bruce fair warning about the Falcons going down in flames and sure enough, they did."

"Unlike some Falcons fans who probably lost their gords after that match, Bruce remained solid and calm," Ashley said.

"There is nothing to gain by throwing a fit after a loss."

"Very true, Bruce. But to answer your question Cat, my favorite football team is the Baltimore Ravens and my favorite basketball team is the Dallas Mavericks." Ashley dropped her fork into her salad upon hearing the last part.

"Of all the basketball teams to be a fan of, why them?" They haven't been making the playoffs lately."

"They have their moments, little sis."

"Humph, just not enough of the big moments." Sensing some tension brewing between the two sisters, Selina asked another question.

"So who is your favorite player on the Ravens?"

"None other than their quarterback Joe Flacco. I swear if I could make any man in the world my second husband, he would be it. Not that there is anything wrong with the one I already got, I love him to death. But two is always better than one."

"Do you have any family photos?" Bruce asked.

"I got one of my son, here it is." Sandra turned the photo on the right side of her desk towards Bruce so he could see. "This was taken on the day Xavier was born." The photo was of her smiling in the hospital as she held her newborn son. She then turned it towards Selina so she could see too.

"Adorable. But why are your eyes glowing red?"

"It was just a byproduct of the camera flash, nothing to worry about. Inwardly, Selina found the glowing eyes to be very off-putting, but kept that to herself. They continued eating while engaging in more small talk.

Thirty minutes later, they were just about finished when Sandra's phone started ringing. She set her fork down and picked it up.

"Colonel Hayes speaking." Bruce, Ashley, and Selina couldn't tell what the person on the other end was saying, but whatever it was it brought a smile to Sandra's face. "Great, I will be there within an hour. Hayes out."

"What's the good news?" Selina asked.

"A prototype weapon I've been overseeing is ready for its first test firing at the Aberdeen Proving Grounds. How would you three like to come along and see it?"

"Can I fire it? I am always down to try out new weapons."

"Sure, but you gotta give us some feedback on it afterwards so we can properly iron out the kinks. As a first stage prototype, problems are bound to pop up."

"As long as none of those problems involve the weapon exploding in my hands. I don't see any reason why I won't be able to provide my two cents on it."

"How are we going to get there?" Bruce asked.

"We'll take the same Blackhawk you three used to get here. The cleaning crew will handle the plates, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Aberdeen Proving Grounds

Aberdeen Maryland

1:18PM

Sandra, Selina, Ashley, and Bruce walked out onto the field where the weapon was waiting on a stand. Selina noticed that it had a multicam color scheme and gave it a green check in her mind.

"Colonel Hayes," said the soldier standing near it.

"Captain Schroder," Sandra replied as they exchanged salutes. "Selina here is going to be behind the trigger of our little prototype today. Give her a basic rundown please."

"Yes ma'am," Schroder replied as Selina finished putting on the vest and helmet that were waiting on the table.

"I'm ready for the rundown, Captain."

'Ok, Selina. This is the XM-92 Black Lancer railgun, our next generation anti-armor anti-structure weapon system. It uses sixteen millimeter hypervelocity dual purpose rounds to take out targets from a hundred and fifty yards. The rounds may be small compared to an actual anti-tank missile, but the Mach seven impact velocity more than makes up for it."

"Sweet, and I see you already got some targets set up."

"Yep. A pillbox, a nine-hundred millimeter armored plate, and a T-90 tank."

"That's the latest Russian MBT, how do you manage to get one, Captain?" Ashley asked.

"I'm afraid that question is well above my paygrade, ma'am."

"We offered the Armenians a generous payment for the one they had."

"They only purchased one tank, Sandra?" Bruce asked.

"As strange as it sounds, yes."

"Enough talking, people. It's time to try this thing out," Selina said then picked up the weapon and aimed at the pillbox.

"Just hold down the trigger and the gun will charge up to fire," Schroder said.

"Got it." As Selina held the trigger, the gun started to emit a purple glow from the barrel that got brighter witch each second. When the timer on the telescopic sight reached zero, the first HVDP round soared across the range and obliterated the pillbox. Sending chunks of cinderblock and rebar flying through the air

"Good shot, Selina," Sandra commented.

"Thanks, but I can't believe that the round kept going after destroying the target."

"Well we don't call them hypervelocity rounds for nothing."

"Alright, time for the next target."

Fifteen seconds later, another round was fired and it went right through the armored plate like it was tissue paper then continued on before striking the dirt mound like the first one did. The only thing left of the plate were the other edges. "Now to see what this thing will do to an actual tank," Selina said then shifted to the T-90 and charged up the weapon. Fifteen seconds later, the Black Lancer's final round flew across the field and punched right through the front of the tank and out the back at Mach seven, leaving a fireball that resembled a miniature mushroom cloud in its wake as it flew into the dirt mound.

"That was quite the explosion," Bruce commented.

"I could do this all day if I had some more targets and rounds to be blast them with."

"Now it's time for the feedback, Selina," Sandra said then Selina put the railgun back on the table turned to the group.

"First I am going to start off with the pros. Pro number one, the ability to send rounds flying at Mach seven. Pro number two, being easy to pick up and hold. Pro number three, the multicam color scheme. Pro number four, the telescopic sight with a built in laser range finder and last but not least, being totally freaking awesome. Now for the cons. Con number one, taking fifteen seconds to recharge after each shot. Con number two, the glow in the barrel when it's charging up. If I was on receiving end of this thing, I would consider that to be a dead giveaway and move to either reposition or take out the shooter. Con number three, the magazine capacity. You might want to make it bigger on the final model and The fourth and last con on the list is the lack of a bipod. I can think of many situations where mounting this thing on a wall or something would be useful."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a weapons tester in a past life."

"Maybe I was, Ashley or I might be one in some parallel universe where I wasn't left on the streets."

"Or maybe you're an FBI agent like Ashley or an Army officer like Sandra."

"I wouldn't go that far now, Bruce. Sure they are great jobs, but I don't think I'm authority figure material."

"Well whatever the case, thanks for your feedback, Selina. The Black Lancer will continue to undergo further testing and rest assured that all of the kinks you pointed out today will be gone by time it enters production. I will see to it."

"I hope so Colonel."

"So what do you two want to do now?"

"With business here done and over with, I think we should head back to Washington. There is still the little matter of Bruce's fashion sense that we have to deal with." Bruce didn't bother trying to contest Selina regarding the matter. He would only be rewarded with her yelling at him. Something he wanted to avoid as much as possible.

"You guys can fly out on my chopper, I still have some business here."

"Ok Sandra, take care."

"You too, little sis. Bruce, Selina."

"Thank you for inviting us to lunch, Colonel."

"My pleasure, Bruce. Maybe we can do it again someday."

"That would be awesome," Selina said.

A minute later, they were back on the Blackhawk and flying back to DC.

"Did you guys happen to notice the unit badge below Captain Schroder's flag patch?"

"What about it, Selina?" Ashley asked.

"It had the letters XIX on it. Any idea what that stands for?"

"It's Roman numeral nineteen." Ashley tried looking up the unit patch on her phone, but got back nothing. That's strange, my search results came back blank."

"Maybe they're a top secret experimental unit."

"And maybe it's best to leave them that way."

"I think you're right, Selina. I think we've chased enough mysteries for the time being."

"It's about time you set that detective mode of yours aside. Well until we get back to Gotham that is."

Agent Hayes just smiled at the two kids as the helicopter flew over some trees.

Back at the Proving Grounds, Sandra was in the middle of a phone call.

I agree, sir. Selina's input will go a long way towards improving our railgun."

"When do u plan on recruiting her to the unit?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I will present my offer to her before the week is out, General."

"Good. I have already decided who will lead this unit when I retire in a couple of months."

"Who?"

"You, Sandra. I can't think of anyone more qualified."

"Thank you very much, sir."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tysons Corner Center

7:15PM

After getting back to Bolling after their lunch/trip with Sandra, Bruce, Ashley, and Selina spent a couple of hours playing Monopoly. It was relatively fun game barring a few one way shouting matches between Bruce and Selina. Selina doing all of the shouting of course after getting bankrupted a couple times. Agent Hayes got bankrupted too, but had a much cooler had about it.

They were now at the Tysons Corner Center, one of the most popular shopping centers near DC. It was nearly nightfall when their convoy completed the thirteen mile trip to get there.

This mall has more stores in it the than the ones in Gotham," Bruce commented upon walking through the doors.

"And more pristine looking too," Ashley added.

"Alright, Operation Bruce Wayne Is Getting a New Tracksuit Whether He Likes it Or Not is a go."

"You four on me," Agent Maddow said to some of her team members then they formed up around Selina and headed off on her mission leaving Bruce behind with Ashley and four other members of the TAC team.

"So what do you want to do, Bruce?" Ashley asked.

"Just browse around for the time being."

"Sounds good," Ashley replied then turned to the men behind them. Tight formation, watch the crowds."

As they started walking, Bruce caught the attention of two teenage girls.

"Hi, Bruce Wayne," they called out. Bruce looked in their direction and waved back at them with a friendly smile, but otherwise kept walking. The girls wisely kept their distance due to the security around him.

Dick's Sporting Goods

Selina made her way towards the section where the tracksuits were stored with her M4-A1 packing escorts right beside her. There were a few other people in the store too buying various sporting materials. One guy bought himself some hunting camouflage and a crossbow with some arrows, he was preparing for a trip to northern Michigan to do some deer hunting with his friends. The presence of Selina and her entourage did draw a couple of glances from the customers but beyond that, they remained focused on their searches or paying for their purchases.

"And it looks like we have a winner, Selina said gleefully as she spotted one that would be a perfect fit for Bruce. Well to her anyway.

"Are you sure it's gonna fit him?"

"Definitely, Agent Maddow. I measured Bruce before we left the base. Do you see any that might compete with my selection?"

"You can never go wrong with blue and white, Selina."

"Good," Selina replied then grabbed the jacket and pants off the racks. It was a good thing she brought a couple of one-hundred, twenty, ten, and five dollar bills with her that she acquired from past pickpocketing operations in Gotham because this purchase was going to cost a lot. One-hundred and five to be exact. After Selina paid for it, Agent Maddow activated her radio.

"Hayes, this is Maddow. Selina has her purchase from Dick's Sporting Goods. Where are you and Bruce at?"

"We're in front of the Apple Store with the rest of the team on level two."

"Copy, we're on our way." Since they were on the same level, it didn't take long for Selina and company to reach them.

"I see your operation was a success, Selina. Ashley said upon seeing the bag in her hand.

"Yep, blue jacket and matching pants with white stripes. I see you did a little shopping too, B."

"I purchased some more regular clothes that I can wear the next time you and I have another adventure on the streets of Gotham. I also did some exploring of this place too. There's a AMC theater on level three."

"A mall with a built in movie theater?" This place beats all of the malls in Gotham put together and I would probably be down for a movie if I weren't so tired from all of the fun we been having. Jogging around the base, having lunch at the Pentagon, and shooting off a railgun at a test site, and now doing a little shopping in one of the biggest malls I've ever seen"

"It truly has been a long and exciting day," Ashley said. "Let's get out of here."

The trip back to Bolling Air Force Base was completed without incident. While Bruce tried on his new tracksuit, Selina disposed of the ugly yellow one by dropping it in a burning barrel before calling it a night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bolling Air Force Base

Day four

Homestead

7:30AM

As Bruce and Selina were feasting on their pancakes, Ashley walked in with Agent Maddow right beside her.

"Bruce, Selina. I'm heading out to have a private chat with my sister, Agent Maddow will look after you two while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Selina asked.

"Probably no more than an hour. I'm be taking some of the guys with me too."

"See you when you get back," Bruce said then Ashley smiled and left.

"So what do you too plan on doing after breakfast?"

"Bruce and I were thinking about pulling up Sandra's file on the internet to read it."

"Her file isn't public. But I know someone at the Pentagon who can forward it to you."

"That would be nice."

"Ok, Bruce. But be forewarned, there really isn't much to read."

Jefferson Memorial

8:10AM

The convoy consisting of four JLTVs and three Chevy Suburban came to a stop in front of the memorial and Ashley got out of the third Suburban as the feds and soldiers took up their positions.

"Wait here guys," Ashley said then headed off for the trees where Sandra told her she would be waiting via text message last night.

She looked around but couldn't locate her. She suddenly heard a voice call out to her.

"I'm right here, little sis," Sandra said as she waved here over.

"Multi-cam, no wonder I couldn't see her," Ashley muttered under her breath then went to her.

"I see you brought some of the security team with you. I got some of my guys covering this place too."

"I had a feeling you would. I just brought them along for the transit."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Before me and the kids came to DC, we stopped by the RS Eden Correctional Facility in Minneapolis for a long overdue visit with father."

"I haven't seen him since I left for the Army. How did he look?"

"The same way anyone locked away for a longtime would look, like shit."

"Did he say anything meaningful?'

"Not really, except that he and mother considered dumping you on the streets too for the same reason they dumped me." Sandra looked to the right and spat on the ground in disgust upon hearing that.

"Our parents were rotten fucks, nothing more to be said about them. Did you tell him about my promotion to Colonel?"

"Yes and he sends his congratulations."

"I'd tell him to shove it if I could. Anyway, I have something to tell you as well."

"What's that?"

"I intend to recruit Selina to my unit before she and Bruce leave the city."

"What unit?"

"Sergeant."

A soldier emerged from behind a tree with a folder in hand. "This will tell you everything you need to know." Sandra said as she took it from the soldier and gave it to her. She quickly skimmed through the pages within and was blown away by what she saw.

"I think Selina will love this. But what if she says no?"

"She won't. Not because I'm gonna make her sign under threat, but because my offer will be too good to refuse. It always is."

"I'm glad you're not the kind of person who forces people to sign their lives away.

"I may be an ice queen, but I have my limits. And besides, forcing someone to commit would go against the definition of a volunteer force."

"I agree."

Before leaving, Sandra took the folder back and gave Ashley a unit patch with the letters XIX on it. She told her to hold onto it until Selina earned it along with one more thing.

"Officially you still work for the FBI, but you now have dual employment status with me. Welcome to the unit."

"Whatever happened to not forcing someone to commit?"

"I could tell you wanted in by the look on your face while you were reading the file. Rejoice, your wish has been granted."

"She wasn't wrong about that," Ashley thought to herself as her sister walked away. Shortly after Sandra left, Ashley took a moment to look at the memorial before heading back.

Bolling AFB

Homestead

9:00AM

Ashley walked back into the lounging area and saw Bruce and Selina at her computer desk with Agent Maddow standing next to them.

"Hey Bruce, what are you and Selina doing at my computer.

"We were trying to read Sandra's file and Agent Maddow wasn't lying when she said there wasn't much to read."

"Yeah, just basic background stuff. West Point graduate, earned her aviation wings from the U.S. Army Aviation Center of Excellence at Fort Rucker in Alabama. Previous assignment, Apache pilot with the 82ND Airborne Division based at Fort Bragg, but the rest of her file is just one redacted page after another," Selina said.

"How many pages?"

"Like twenty. Bruce and I have never read anything like this before.

"Whatever she did prior to being assigned to the Pentagon must've kept her very busy," Bruce commented.

"So how did she react when you told her that your parents considered dumping her on the streets too?"

"She just spat on the ground in disgust. Speaking of my sister, she also told me that she intends on making you an offer before you and Bruce return to Gotham."

"And it turns out that will be happening sooner than I thought."

"Yeah, Bruce got a call from Jeeves while you were gone."

"He told me that Lucius Fox was working on a medical research project that has the potential to help a lot of people and asked If I wanted to help. He used to be one of the executives at my company and helped my father on a lot of projects in the past."

"Sounds like he's a very good man."

"He is, Ashley and I already agreed to help him."

"So when do u plan on leaving?"

"By the end of the day."

"So what do u want to do before then?"

"Selina and I were thinking of taking a stroll around the city to see all of the places we haven't visited yet."

"And to take lots of pictures too," Selina added.

"Sounds like a good way to spend the day," Ashley said. "The weather sure is perfect for it."

AN. The next chapter will be the last and an epilogue will wrap up this story. It pains me to have to end this great adventure, but I do have other projects waiting in the wings.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Warning. There is a situation in this story that deals with children being in serious danger. I had a critical situation in mind during the thought process, I just didn't know how it was going to pan out until I started writing it.

Well, on with the story.

Bolling AFB

6:30PM

After a long and uneventful day of traveling around DC, taking photos at various places, and taking a long walk on a nature trail, Bruce and Selina were back at the base for the last time. Before packing up, Bruce did one more round of driving practice with Ashley in one of the Suburbans. Selina opted to remain behind with Ashley due to her impending meeting with Sandra.

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany me and Ashley to the Pentagon again?"

"I would love to, but I am really anxious to get back to Gotham and get started on this medical project with Lucius."

"Well good luck with it."

"And to you as well on your meeting with Colonel Hayes, Selina," Bruce replied then gave Selina a parting kiss on the lips. After pulling away, he turned to Ashley. "This was a very fun trip, Ashley and thank you for the driving practice."

"No problem, Bruce. Maybe we can come back here again someday."

"That would be lovely. See you back in Gotham, Selina."

Selina proceeded to kiss him back before he got into the third Suburban in the convoy.

"Makes sure he gets back to Andrews in one piece, Agent Maddow."

"With my team and the DC National Guard as his escorts, I don't see that being a problem, Agent Hayes," Maddow replied then went her vehicle and contacted Captain Stennis in the lead JLTV. "Alright Captain, let's roll out."

"Yes ma'am."

As the convoy drove away, Selina and Ashley headed towards the waiting Blackhawk behind them. It would be the fastest way to get to the Pentagon before nightfall.

Pentagon

7:00PM

Shortly after landing at the riverside entrance and disembarking from the helicopter, Ashley and Selina walked up the stairs and were greeted by Captain Lisa.

"Hello again ladies, please follow me." As they went inside, four F-16s flew over the building. They would be conducting a combat air patrol over the capital for most of the night.

Once again, they bypassed the security checkpoint and headed towards one of the elevators down the hall. Selina noticed there were just as many people in the halls in the evening as there was during the day.

"This place never sleeps, huh?"

"Just like a city, Selina." Lisa replied as they reached the elevator.

"Are we going back to Sandra's office?" Selina asked

"Not this time," Lisa replied as she swiped her ID card which started their descent.

"So if not her office, then where?"

"You and Agent Hayes are going to the realm. It's a sublevel of the Pentagon few have seen and even fewer know of its existence. Note that the screen showing how far we've traveled will go off in a few seconds."

Shortly after passing level seventeen, the screen went blank. The only thing Selina could do now was simply relax and enjoy the rest of the descent.

"Feeling nervous, Selina?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, this isn't my first rodeo with mysterious places."

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened revealing a dimly lit hallway lined with soldiers on both sides. Selina noticed these guys looked nothing like the regular soldiers or even the Deltas they worked with during the fight against the Court of Owls. They were dressed in all black attire and gear, armed with guns she never saw before, and had night vision goggles atop their helmets that gave off an ominous red glow. And they were all masked, she couldn't see their faces. She looked back at the ones they passed and noticed that their unit patches had the same letters as the one she saw on Captain Schroder at the Aberdeen Proving Grounds, XIX.

"Captain, what kind of guns are these guys packing?"

M-23 assault rifles, Cat. Made exclusively for our unit and the grenade launchers come standard instead of being an attachment like on the M4-A1 or even the F-2000 you like to use so much."

"Cool," Selina replied as they turned the corner that led to the door fourteen yards away.

Ops room

Colonel Hayes sat alone in front of the main screen watching a video feed from the helmet cam of Major Reddington as his team prepared to storm a warehouse. Lisa, Ashley and Selina walked into the room and Sandra raised her fist signaling them to hood up.

"What's going on?" Selina whispered.

"We're about to shut down a child trafficking ring operating out of a warehouse by the docks in Gotham City," Lisa explained. Selina had many questions about this but opted to hold until the end of the mission.

"Ice Queen, this is Mad-dog One-One. My teams are in position and the charges are set."

"Execute."

Selina watched as the door was blown off its hinges and followed by the team being greeted by armed men as they entered. A firefight ensued, but the team laid waste to all who opposed them and pushed further into the building.

"This is Mad-Dog One-One, hostiles neutralized in our sector. Moving forward."

"Copy that," Sandra replied. "Teams Two, Three, and Four, status."

"This is Team Two, breach successful and hostiles neutralized. We're moving towards the containers."

"This is Team Three, we're almost done dealing with the hostiles in our way. Some of these guys are wearing GCPD uniforms. The intel was right about dirty cops being mixed in with these jerks."

"This is Team Four, we just eliminated ten hostiles and are continuing our advance towards the objectives."

"Team Two again. Hostiles eliminated, resuming advance."

"Ice Queen copies all. Let's hope those girls are still alive."

"Solid Copy."

Two more bad guys popped up from behind some barrels, but Reddington and his six man team dispatched them before they could fire off their Uzis. A few minutes later, they reached the center of the warehouse and found what they were looking for.

"Mad-Dog One-One to Ice Queen, we got six cargo containers in sight."

"Time is of the essence, Major. Get'em open."

"Roger that. Woods, laser torch now."

"Yes sir." Selina watched as the soldier cut the lock off the doors and pulled them open, revealing over a dozen girls between the ages of six and thirteen. The rest of Reddington's men reported similar findings.

"Colonel, these kids look like they've been in here for a couple of days. But at least they're still alive."

"Copy Major Reddington, extract the hostages and sweep the building for anymore scumbags."

"Copy, I will report back once we've cleared the scene. One-One out." The screen went blank then Sandra cleared Selina and Ashley to come around.

"Not that I don't applaud the rescue, but since when does the United States military go after child traffickers."

"Officially, the United States military is prohibited from engaging in police actions on home soil barring extreme circumstances. But the group you just saw in action isn't part of the military, not the official version of it."

"So what are they a part of, Sandra?" Ashley asked sounding concerned.

"The men you saw on the screen as well as myself, Captain Lisa and the people who would normally be manning the consoles in this room are part of a Tier Five Special Operations unit. Many people think Tier One Operators like Delta are the cream of the crop when it comes to Special Forces. But that's only true as far as the official army is concerned."

"So you're part of the deep, deep dark you told me about back in Gotham?"

"Exactly, Selina."

"Tell me more, Colonel."

"Due to our unique nature, we are labeled as a hybrid unit since we not only use military personnel, we also recruit personnel from federal agencies and some police departments like the one in this city for example All officers and agents recruited have dual employment status which enables our influence to run deep. We also employ people with special skill sets that would be wasted away otherwise. We are just one of many tools the government uses to ensure the security of this nation. We handle the run of the mill bad guys like terrorist, arms dealers, and drug cartels when there is no one else available or the people sent before us fail for whatever reason. We also handle some out of the box security threats too."

"Like what?" Selina asked.

"Back when you and Bruce Wayne met each other for the first time. There was a situation at the Gotham City Museum."

"I remember hearing about that on the streets. The cops said it was some sort of hostage situation."

"That was because we told them to say it. What you're about to see is the real story." Sandra pressed the button on her remote and the screen came to life with footage of a creature roaring as it was fired upon by soldiers dressed like the ones outside the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, little sis, it's a Griffon. The thing came to life and sent visitors running for cover into one of the back rooms. The GCPD went in first to deal with it, but the sight of the thing sent them running like chickens. So we got the call and told the cops to pretend it was a hostage situation while we succeeded where they failed."

Selina turned her attention back to the battle on the screen. The fight with the creature ended when a giant chandelier fell on it from above which was then followed by a pair of rockets for good measure.

"Were you apart of this by any chance?"

"Yes I was. It was my first mission with the unit after moving on from my Apache assignment and I was the one who shot the chandelier from the ceiling. I was a Major back then."

Awesome." And I take you want me to join this unit of yours?"

"For the moment, I am just the head of operations, but it will be mine soon enough. And yes, I would absolutely love if you joined and became one of our operators. Your official title will be Agent since you're a civilian. In addition to handling bad guys that are run of mill and not so run of the mill like that Griffon for example, you will be getting multi-thousand dollar payments for every mission you successfully complete. Payments tend to be between the twenty and a hundred thousand depending the danger level involved."

"That sounds better then what people back in Gotham pay me whenever I do a job for them."

"And you're far less likely to get double crossed by me than you are by some of your perspective employers back in Gotham."

"Now If I agree to sign the dotted line, will this job require me to live in DC?"

"Of course not. If we need you, we'll come and get you. Besides, I know you consider home to be whereever Bruce Wayne is."

"As long as he considers Gotham his home, so will I. As for your offer, I'm in." Sandra led Selina over to one of the consoles where a contract was waiting and she wasted no time signing it. Afterwards, the main screen lit up with the unit emblem.

"Agent Selina Kyle, welcome to Division Nineteen."

"Sandra recruited me into the unit when I talked to her this morning. So I now have dual employment status with her and the FBI. I was saving the news as a surprise for after you got in."

"Well we're both in the club now. So what's next?"

"A three week training period to further enhance your combat skills."

"Great, Colonel. When do I start?"

"Right now and note that you can only address me as Colonel or ma'am until the training period is over and your instructor will be none other than…me. Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel."

Warehouse Nine

The Docks

Gotham City

"Sir, Brolin and I found this piece of shit hiding upstairs," Captain Austin said as he and Sergeant Brolin walked up to Major Reddington and threw their bound, gagged, and battered prisoner on the ground in front of him."

"Who is this man, Captain Austin?"

"Officer Obrien, sir. He was the ringleader of this entire sick operation and as you can see, we gave him a good beating before we brought him to you."

"Given his condition, I have to agree. You and Brolin may go. I will catch up after I deal with him."

'Yes, sir," Austin replied then he and Brolin left the scene, leaving their leader alone with the prisoner.

"Hello Officer Obrien. I am Major Reddington of the United States Army, well the unofficial one that is. Normally we wouldn't be the ones crashing your party, but with the risk of someone within the GCPD tipping you off about an impending raid by your more noble brothers and sisters in blue and the FBIs Gotham Division still focused on holding down the fort at Wayne Manor while their field office is being rebuilt, the powers that be decided that me and my men would be the ones to free the girls you so wrongfully abducted and planned on shipping off to a life of sexual slavery. Speaking of the girls, my men have already taken them away from this area and those that have parents in this city will be reunited with them while the ones you snatched off the streets will be put up for adoption in other parts of the country." Reddington turned to leave but stopped upon remembering one more thing. "Oh I almost forgot. After we completed the smash and grab portion of this mission, I took the liberty of notifying the GCPD of a shooting that took place in this very building. Their nearest units should be here at any moment, just in time to do the cleanup and of course to read the note of all your sins."

Reddington pulled his M9 Beretta from its holster and shot Obrien in the chest five times then put another round in his head for good measure. After that, he dropped a note on his body addressed to the GCPD and walked away.

As the member of a secretive unit, he didn't bother leaving a signature.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Wayne Manor

Three weeks later

Bruce was sitting alone in the study reading a book at his desk when a gust of wind blew through the window. He was so focused on his book, he didn't know that somebody came through with the wind until they knocked on his table.

"Bruce Wayne, I'm home. Bruce lowered the book and saw Selina standing before him.

"Welcome back, Selina. Sandra told me your training with her went very well. Congratulations on becoming an agent in her unit."

"Ashley had a hand in training me too, though it wasn't really part of Sandra's original plan."

"I had a feeling she wouldn't let her big sister relegate her to the sidelines while she did all the training."

"Yeah, and I see your security is back to sucking again. No men with guns standing around."

"Their field office has been repaired, so they have returned to it. I even requested the QRF be withdrawn from its staging area and all personnel involved sent back to their normal assignments. With the Court of Owls out of the picture, I don't think we'll be seeing our federal friends too much. But the motion sensors are still in place."

"At least your security isn't sucking as much as it used to. You have to admit that having them and soldiers around was fun, right?"

"Yes. But I'm just glad to have my house feel like a home again instead of a fortress."

"Until next time, B."

"Yes, until next time."

"Well I'm about to go reacquaint myself with the streets of Gotham. It's been quite a while since I've graced them with my presence. See you around."

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Bruce decided to drop his book and join her.

"So what were you working on with Lucius while I was away?"

"Artificial spinal cords. They will be used to help people bounce back from paralysis inducing injuries."

"Did you install it on anyone yet?"

"We're still trying to iron out some kinks before we do that."

Unbeknownst to Bruce, the FBI QRF for his house wasn't dissolved, it was merely repositioned so they could still respond quickly if their services were needed again.

For now, it was just Bruce and Selina walking towards the city as the leaves blew around them.

Fin.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Next up is my Selina centric story, Facility-45.


End file.
